The Swords of Primus & Unicron II
by optimusprimus001
Summary: It's been 8 years since Shiori joined the EnergonArmada Dimension. But how much hidden family remains behind in the Generation Dimension aside from Starscream? Will they join Shiori, or fail the race of survival? Please read the Swords I first.
1. A New Place & Time

Optimusprimus001 (Subi): Well, I think people are going to throw huge fits because I ended the last story without getting Starscream back home...

Shiori: Dang right we are.

Subi: (sigh) Will I ever get peace again?

Shiori: Nope. Not since you "fixed" Optimus.

Subi: Well, I dont know about you, but I prefer my Autobot leader to be 70 m. tall, thank you.

Optimus Prime: I hated being 7 feet tall... And if you try that again... (shakes his fist at Shiori) Even if you _are_ my sister...

Shiori: oo; Understood, sir...

**

* * *

1. A New Place and Time **

_Eight years..._ Shiori thought, sitting on a bench in Iacon City's park, watching Leo and Snarl playing with the smaller transformers. _It only seems like yesterday, when I met those two, and Leo saved my daugther... And they still haven't changed a bit..._

"OOOOOUUUUUuuuu!" Snarl howled, chasing a ball that one of them threw. Nearby, Leo had found a ball that jingled when it got hit, and was henceforth amusing his cat-like mind by batting it around to some of the kids who kicked it back to him or to each other. Shiori watched one of the kids in particular. A thin, blue, silver, and red seeker, slightly taller than the others, was playing with the silver wolf that came with Snarl every now and then. Giggling, the seeker tossed a light-purple ball, and watched as the silver wolf raced after it and brought it back to one the other girls. Laughter rang out each time the silver wolf chose someone who hadn't thrown it yet, and the chosen bot would look embarrassed and throw the ball for the wolf.

Shiori smiled as she watched, glad that her daughter was having fun. It had been rough for the first few years, to raise her daughter on her own. But somewhere along the way, someone would offer a hand- sometimes from an unexpected place, and Shiori did them a favor by not telling anyone who had offered the hidden help. She doubted anyone would believe her if she told them that Megatron himself kept an eye out for Alexis. His reward was big enough to be called "Uncle Megatron!" whenever he came near the front yard of their house and being tackle-hugged by the thin, blue/silver/red seeker that was playing in the park now. Optimus's greeting wasn't much different on Alexis's part, though the Autobot leader was still tall enough (and willing enough) to sweep the seeker off her feet and carry her back into the house with much laughter on both sides.

Shiori glanced at the clock-tower that was near the center of the park. Finding it was almost dinnertime, she stood up and called to her daughter.

"Alexis! It's time to eat!"

"Aww... Coming Mom!" she called back, and throwing the ball one last time, ran back to meet Shiori at the edge of the park. "Can we eat at Hot Shot's, Mom? Canwecanwecanwe?" she asked.

"Well..."

"Pleeeeease, Mom?" Alexis pressed. Shiori sighed. "I suppose..."

"Yaaay!"

"But mind your manners!" Shiori quickly scolded, not wanting her daughter to get out of hand in the resturaunt.

"Yes, Mom." Alexis smiled at her mother. "I always am."

"Mmm hmm..." Shiori said, knowing otherwise, but letting it drop because she knew Hot Shot was already planning on them being there...

* * *

"Heyyyy, if it isn't our special birthday-girl!" Hot Shot grinned at the small seeker. "Anything special for you, princess?" he asked teasingly. Alexis giggled. 

"Usual!" she piped happily before adding, "And an _extra_ cookie for my birthday!" She pouted suddenly. "You _do_ have a cookie, don't you? Not like last time..." she gave him a look. Hot Shot laughed.

"You're never going to forgive me for that, are you?"

"Maybe..." Alexis said slowly. Hot Shot faked a dissappointed sigh, "Then how about I make it up?"

"Oooo... How are you going to do that?"

"By giving you a present!" Hot Shot grinned, and put a box in front of her. "I'll be back with your food in a minute, gals..." He ran over to the next customer and asked what he could get for them. In the meantime, Alexis ripped into the box.

"Wow!" she gasped, finding a gold, sparkling necklace in it. She stared at it. "He got this for _me_?"

"Looks like it, Alexis," Shiori smiled. "Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Yes please!" Alexis said, and held out the necklace to her mom. Shiori took it and gently clasped it around her daughter's neck. A moment later, Hot shot was there with their food.

"Do you like it, Alexis?"

"It's _wonderful_! If you weren't on the other side of the counter, I'd hug you, Hot Shot!" She declared. He laughed.

"Tell you what, I'll come by later and you can hug me then."

"Alright!" Alexis said happily. Shiori smiled at Hot Shot.

"Thank you, Hot Shot. That was kind of you."

"Hey, she's getting too big for just cookies, Y'know..."

"True, but-"

"Look, Shiori. Don't worry about it. It's her birthday," He said flatly, letting her know he didn't want to be payed back for it. He then ran back into the depths of the kitchen to get the next order.

"Stubborn as always," Shiori sighed, before picking up her glass and taking a sip out of it...

* * *

"I'm eight years old! I'm eight years old!" Alexis was singing happily as she bounded toward the door to get the mail from the mailbox that was at the gate to the yard. She skipped out the door and stopped to talk to her neighbor for a moment. 

"I'm eight years old!" she told Crosswise proudly.

"Eight human years, or eight Cybertronian years?" He asked her.

"Cybertronian, silly! You know I'm older than eight human years!" she said, too happy to be spoiled by a rhetorical question. Crosswise laughed as she skipped back to the mailbox. Halfway there, she saw three someones she recognized very well...

"UNCLE OPTIMUS! UNCLE MEGATRON! AUNT BLAZESTORM!" Alexis shouted, and dashed out the gate and down the sidewalk to them. Shiori was at the door a moment later. Megatron hesitated, with an embarrassed look on his face while his bondmate covered her mouth with her hand to hide her amusement. Optimus laughed, and knelt down to catch Alexis in a hug.

"If it isn't an escaped little seeker..." He chuckled, picking her up.

"Wheee!" she cried, putting both of her hands into the air. "Run me back home, Uncle Optimus!"

"Sorry, Alexis. I'll be lucky if I can _carry_ you there..." he sighed, wincing as some sparks danced across his right side.

"Then put me down before Mom yells at you..."

"Alright... Pushy little thing, aren't you?" He asked her teasingly as he set her down again.

"Pushy! I'll give you 'pushy' when you get better!" she scolded, before her excitment overtook her again. "I'm eight years old!" she chirped, and then hugged Megatron. Blazestorm laughed.

"..." Megatron looked down at her before letting out a sigh. He then leaned over and picked her up. "If he won't carry you back, I guess I will..."

"Wheee!" she cheered, and then snuggled close to his chest, making his face flush with embarrasment again. Optimus stood up and walked with them back to Shiori's and Alexis' house. A few hours later, Optimus left by himself and headed towards the spaceport...

* * *

Subi: WHOO!... And to think this is only the first chapter and I'm already siked about this... 

Shiori: Definite problem, yep.

Subi: Who was asking you?

Shiori: Abolutely, positively Nobody!

Subi: _Really_? Now that makes one think...

Shiori: Oh shut it.

Optimus Prime: (humming a song to himself in an attempt to ignore their arguing) ...

Shiori: (snickers) Optimus is humming!

Optimus Prime: AM NOT!

Shiori: Are too... Don't deny.

Optimus Prime: I'll 'deny' if I want to. And I am. Now quit arguing with me.

Shoiri: Fine, You win... (mutters) ... _this _one, anyways...


	2. Coming Home

Subi: W00T! Spare chapters! Gotta love 'em... And for those of you who are very confused by these chapters/story, It might be helpful to read 'The Swords of Primus and Unicron I" (Shiori's History) first. It explains a lot, and it helps if you know what happened before hand...

Shiori: Starscream's coing home, isn't he? (looking hopeful)

Subi: Yep. And by the way, For those who ought to know, he's the Cybertron version, not G1.

Shiori: POST IT ALREADY!

Subi: Fine... I had to _explain _something...

**

* * *

2. Coming Home **

"Silvershadow? Can I ask you something?" Sixshot asked, poking his head into an empty room as he looked for the mercenary. _How are we supposed to find him if we want to ask him something?_ He thought dissappointedly as he stepped inside to make sure the room was _really_ empty. Silvershadow had a habit of keeping to... well, the shadows. _With a name like his, he had to live up to something, right?_ Sixshot looked around. Although the room looked empty and un-inhabited at first glance, as he looked around he realized that someone _did_ live in this room. Then a picture on the desk in the corner caught Sixshot's gaze.

Picking up the photograph, the Decepticon seeker examined the picture. He saw that there were two transformers in the photo, one was a light green and white femmebot. The other was an Autobot, with his blue/silver arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to his red, blue and silver frame while his gold optics seemed to smile out at whomever who looked at the picture...

"**YOU _DARE_ TO INTRUDE ON MY PERSONAL SPACE?.!**" Silvershadow roared from the doorway behind Sixshot. Startled, the seeker dropped the photo onto the desk and spun around. The mercenary didn't even give the 'Con a chance to defend himself. Seizing the green/white Decepticon with his clawed hands, Silvershadow lifted the mech off his feet and brought his silver face-mask inches from the other mech's face.

"Say _anything_ about that picture to _anyone_... And I will _personally come after you_. Have I made myself clear?" He breathed, his silver-white optics burning into Sixshot's wide orange ones with a barely-contained rage. Sixshot nodded, too stunned to say anything in response.

"Then _get out_," the mercenary growled dangerously. Silvershadow threw him on the ground and glared down at him. Sixshot scrambled to his feet and hurried out, his question forgotten. _At the rate we're going, He's going to **be **my end instead of preventing it_, he thought to himself as he rushed down the corridor, now searching for Starscream...

* * *

It was dark when the _Mrrisst_ warped back into visual space. The powerful battleship, edged its way back to the spaceport near Iacon City, the moonlight reflecting off of its silver-white hull. As soon as the ship was in place, the walkway slid out from the spaceport to the ship, and once again, the door under the bridge hissed open. A moment later, Starscream stepped out onto the walkway, followed by Sixshot. But instead of a group of nosy Decepticons to greet them, the walkway remained silent and empty. _No one..._ Starscream thought to himself, as he looked around. _Reminds me of home here, in the EnergonArmada Dimension, rather accurately..._ He turned when he heard the soft tapping that he'd come to accossiate with the the battle droids as they moved around. Sure enough, AN-51 came to the doorway, stopping on the threshold of the door. Its white armor reflected theblue walkway lights, giving it an eerie glow that didn't match the glow of it's purple visual sensors. 

"Farewell: Good bye, Stars-su. You provided an interesting challenge in training," AN-51 said, looking at Starscream.

"You were a challenge too, AN. I'll miss your company and quirks," Starscream told the white droid. "Make sure you come back and keep me occupied every once and awhile."

"Answer: I will when I can, Stars-su." Starscream nodded at the droid's response.

"Alright then... Are you ready to go home you two?" Silvershadow asked as he walked out of the shadows of the hallway behind AN. The first thing Starscream noticed as he nodded to the mercenary was that Silvershadow wasn't wearing his cloak. The next thing that caught his attention was the fact that the mercenary's sword wasn't anywhere with him either.

"Are you... going home, Silvershadow?" Starscream asked hesitantly, having learned the hard way _not _to presume too much about what the Mercenary was going to do. Silvershadow looked into Starscream's purple optics with his own silver-gold ones.

"I _am _home..." He said softly before reaching his clawed hand out and taking a hold of Sixshot's wrist.

"Let's get you to someone who'll give you a place for you to stay, _traitor_," Silvershadow growled, and pulled Sixshot towards the Decepticon base in the city, leaving Starscream looking after them in confusion.

"Well... That was odd," Starscream said to no one in particular after they were gone. _Wait a minute... If it's been eight years since I've been home, the streets and buildings have probably changed somewhat, meaning I don't know my way home!_

"BLAST!" He shouted, kicking at a small rock in front of him, sending it flying. "I knew I should have asked for a data-map..." Starscream sighed. _Silvershadow has other things to occupy himself... Maybe if I can find someone else who knows where my place is... Maybe Hot Shot? Let's see... Knowing how Hot Shot likes being near smaller bots and the park... If I can find my way there, maybe he can give me directions home,_ He thought hopefully. With that thought, he jumped into the sky, transformed into his alternate mode, and slowly flew around the skyscrapers of the city, looking for the park. After a few minutes, he found it, and dived down, transformed, and landed on his feet in the center of the park. Starscream looked around, hunting for some familiarity that would tell him where Hot Shot's diner was. It didn't take long to find the same, blue-white building that the Autobot racer had owned eight years ago- and from the looks of it, _still_ owned. With a faint twitch of a hopeful smile, Starscream started towards the Autobot's resteraunt...

* * *

"Still busy at seven at night... Alexis is going to throw a fit if I don't get to her place before she goes to sleep..." Hot Shot muttered to himself as he flashed around his resteraunt from a booth to the counter to the kitchen and back. He heard the door jingle open, and called over his shoulder, "Be there in a minute!" 

"I could wait an hour, or until you closed, Hot Shot," Came a dry voice that the Autobot hadn't heard in a long time... _That sounded like- no it couldn't be... could it?_ Hot Shot spun around to face him.

"S-Starscream!"

"Hello, Hot Shot..." The silver-grey, red, and black seeker gave him a small smile, while his purple optics glinted at the blue-grey, red, and yellow bot. Hot Shot stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and turning back to the food on the grill.

"It's been awhile, Starscream."

"Yes, I suppose it has... Heh, so long that I don't know my way home."

"I can take you there in... an hour. I think I'm going to close early."

"That doesn't happen often."

"Not usually, but I need a break every now and then. Here ya go," he added, pushing a plate of food to a different customer. The bot nodded his thanks and took the plate to a table. "Closin' in an hour, folks!" Hot Shot called out. Slowly, in small groups and individually, other bots began to leave the resteraunt. An hour later, Starscream and Hot Shot were the only ones still there. Hot Shot quickly finished cleaning up the diner, and started to the door. Starscream followed him, and stepped out into the night and waited for Hot Shot to lock the door.

"Alright, Starscream. Let's get you home, shall we? Walk or Drive-and-fly?"

"Walk," the seeker said after a moment. Hot Shot glanced at him.

"Okay then. This way..." The younger Autobot started down the sidewalk, Starscream beside him...

* * *

Subi: Hmm... That was... interesting... 

Shiori: Interesting? What was so interesting about that?

Subi: (sighs) nevermind...

Optimus Prime: Well, I liked it.

Subi: Nice to know that _someone_ approved...

Shiori: What's that supposed to mean?

Subi: Nothing. (hehe)

Shiori: ...

Optimus Prime: Review please!... And we hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Return

Subi: Alright! It might take awhile for some posts, because I'm only a chapter ahead of my posts right now and... Yeah... this is a short chapter, and I made up the song myself-

Shiori: (interrupts Subi) Starscream's home! W00T! (runs around happily)

Subi: Oh brother... (sighs)

Optimus Prime: Shiori, calm down already!... Shiori! (sighs and catches her as she runs past)

Shiori: NOO! LET GO OF ME! OPTIMUS! (struggles to get free) LET GO!

Subi: Uhm... Posting now, before this turns into an ugly mess... (posts chapter)

**

* * *

3. Return **

"What's wrong, Alexis?" Shiori asked, finding her daughter on the couch with an unhappy look. Alexis sighed.

"Hot Shot hasn't come yet..."

"Hot Shot runs a resteraunt, Alexis. He'll get here when he can." Shiori sat down next to her daughter and hugged her. "You know it gets busy at his place in the evening."

Alexis snuggled closer to her mother. After a moment, rocking Alexis back and forth slightly, Shiori began to sing softly...

/_ Mist rising in the morn;_

_Dewdrops sparkle with morning stars' light._

_I hold you close with great adorn,_

_Peace is here, even as the great spirits fight.../_

Shiori heard the door open, and Hot Shot's soft, questioning call. She kept singing, but raised her voice somewhat so Hot Shot could hear where they were...

/ _Song sings a spark to life,_

_Weaving fears into hopes so bright;_

_Yet pain still cuts like a knife,_

_Darkened by the blackest night..._/

Shiori realized someone else was singing with her, and looked up. She nearly faltered, as she saw Starscream standing in the doorway with Hot Shot beside him. Starscream kept singing with her as she continued...

/_ As each star burns and dies,_

_Our heroes still protect our rights._

_Still giving us time to fly_

_To rescue our own knights..._ /

Starscream quietly walked over to them, and Alexis looked up at him wonderingly. Starscream was singing alone now...

/ _Friends and family stay ever near and true;_

_No amount of darkness can fight_

_Against a brightening hue_

_Of a loving Sparks' light._ /

There was a ringing silence when he finished, and he stood before both of them. Shiori stood and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close into his embrace.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come home, Shiori," he whispered softly. Shiori shook her head in his chest, letting her tears fall freely.

"I'm just glad that you _came_ home, Starscream," she told him quietly. Starscream pulled away slightly, and looked down at Alexis. He gently reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder. A smile touched Alexis' lips and she jumped up and hugged both of them. Behind them, Hot Shot smiled faintly, and waited for Alexis to notice him. It didn't take long.

"Hot Shot!" She cried, spying him, and letting go of Starscream and Shiori. She dashed across the room and hugged him. He smiled at her gently and returned the hug.

"Hey there, Alexis. Sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay. You're busy at nighttime," she said, grinning up at him. Hot Shot laughed.

"Tell me about it... I'm sorry I can't stay long, Alexis; I need to get home."

"Aww... Okay, Hot Shot. Bye!" She called after him as he waved good bye and left the house. Starscream chuckled slightly, and stepped over to Alexis. He picked her up and swung her up into his arms.

"Whee!" Alexis cried happily. With a soft giggle, she snuggled deeper into his chest and quickly fell asleep...

* * *

Optimus Prime: (looks extremely pleased and happy) 

Shiori: THAT WAS AWESOME! (dancing around)

Subi: ... Clearly... (mutters) Someone's hyper... (notices Optimus's look) Not you too...

Optimus Prime: What? That was a good chapter- And you finally got Starscream home! (innocent grin)

Subi: (Siiigh) I give up. You guys are impossible to understand completely...

Optimus & Shiori: _What_ was that?

Subi: o.o; Nothing...

Optimus & Shiori: (both glaring at Subi)

Subi: Uhm... Why are you looking at me like that?

Optimus (takes out a rope) Tie her to the chair now?

Shiori: I don't care, just as long as she updates soon. (hehehe) (happy look)

Subi: HELP! THEY'RE AFTER ME! (tries to escape them) SHOCKBOX, SPIRITPRIME, ZARIUS, NAUNDI! ANYONE! HELP! (runs down a small hallway where Optimus and Shiori can't get her) ;-; Where'd the trust go?...


	4. Related Sparks

Subi: Thanks for the help, Spiritprime...

Spiritprime: No prob. (grins)

Shiori: (somehow got tied up instead of Subi; has small burnmarks every here and there, as well as odd bits of paint that aren't normal) ... I hate both of you... (fuiously glaring at them)

Subi: Now why is that? O.o

Shiori: LOOK AT ME! YOU TWO HAVE RUINED MY ARMOR!

Spiritprime: I dunno... I think it looks like an improvement. XD

Subi: XD

Shiori: ... I'm going to set people on you...

Subi: o-o; Uh oh... Not all of _them_ are as easy to avoid as she and Optimus are...

Spiritprime: ... I think we pushed it a little too far...

Shiori: I'LL SET THEM ON YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME?.!

Subi: SHOCKBOX! (pulls spiritprime down hallway, looking for her)

Spiritprime: Hey! Where are you taking me? o.O?

**

* * *

4. Brother Sparks**

"She fell asleep..." Starscream told Shiori quietly, looking down at the small seeker in his arms. Shiori chuckled softly and led him to Alexis's room so he could lay Alexis on her recharge bed. Starscream tucked a blanket around the small bots' shoulders and gently stroked the side of Alexis's face. He slowly stood up and walked back to Shiori, who was watching from the doorway. When he reached her, he glanced at her before looking back at Alexis. A question weighed heavily on his mind, yet he found he couldn't bring himself to ask it, afraid to be wrong with his guess to the answer. It took one glance for Shiori to know his question, and he didn't have to say anything.

"She's ours, Starscream. Yours and mine," She said softly, laying a hand on his arm. He turned to face her with a nod. They walked back to the other room in silence. Once there, Starscream turned to Shiori.

"Shiori, I'm sorry that I wasn't-" He broke off as she leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth to silence him. He blinked in surprise, before he wrapped his arms around her. When she pulled away, she whispered, "It's alright, Starscream. I don't mind, and I've had help while you were gone."

"Shiori..." he whispered, looking down into her optics. He let out a soft breath, hugged her close, and laid his head on hers slightly. "I still feel terrible about not being here for you and her..."

"I know, but don't worry about it," she told him. "You can make it up now that you're here."

"I'll try."

"No, you _will,_ because we're not giving you a choice. One way or another, and whether you like it or not," She said flatly, pulling away from him and determinedly looked up at him. He smiled back at her agreeably.

"I can agree to that..."

* * *

"Ow…" Sixshot muttered, examining his wrist. There were several scratches in the paint, with sharp holes at the end of each group of them. Sixshot winced. _I hope that none of my main circuitry got damaged... Where is he taking me anyway?_ He wondered, looking up to examine the door Silvershadow had brought them to. The mercenary opened the door and stepped inside. 

"Megatron?" Sixshot heard him call softly, and there was a grumble in response.

"Now what do you want, Prime?" _Megatron? Didn't Silvershadow severely damage him before we left? How long have we been gone? Wait a minute... Is Silvershadow a Prime? _

"Does 'giving a new Decepticon a room' work for you?" Silvershadow's response cut through Sixshot's mind. _Silvershadow is a Prime! I've been with an Autobot without knowing all this time!..._ Sixshot fumed to himself quietly. _I should have realized he was at **least** an ex-Autobot when I saw that picture in his room! He was probably related to that Autobot or the femmebot in the photo… Why didn't I notice earlier! Now what am I going to-_ Sixshot's mind abruptly went blank when Silvershadow and Megatron stepped out of the room. Only Silvershadow didn't look like Silvershadow anymore- he looked like the red/blue/silver bot that had been in the picture.

_Is that really Silvershadow?_ Sixshot wondered, as he looked the red, blue, and silver Autobot, noticing the differences and similarities between Prime and the mercenary. The tall mech before him had mostly blue legs with small bits of silver and red, though his thighs were silver. His red torso and shoulders deeply contrasted the dark blue of his head and legs, and he had dark blue glass panels in his chest. Red, silver, and black wings stretched out behind him, and his gold eyes glowed faintly above his silver battlemask as he explained something to the purple, gray, black, and teal Decepticon behind him. Sixshot shifted his optics to the 'Con from the Prime as they continued to talk.

"He needs a place to stay, Megatron. And he's your brother. Have some compassion and give him a place."

"My brother, Optimus? Ha, that's a new one... But I'll give him a place," the Decepticon leader snorted, and his light blue optics flashed. "Now quit bothering me." He turned to Sixshot, who was now looking him over. Sixshot looked up slightly to find the 'Con frowning at him.

"I don't think I've ever met you before," Sixshot told him mildly. The other Decepticon's frown deepened.

"Then you better learn that I'm not one to be crossed easily," he growled. _Okay, I'm definitely not at home. No Megatron in his right mind would give out a warning like that... Hold on, where am I if I'm not at home?_ Sixshot thought to himself as Optimus quickly reached out and laid a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"He just _got_ here, for Primus's sake, Megatron! At least give him a chance to know where he is!"

"He doesn't look like the Megatron I know," Sixshot snapped at the Prime before the other 'Con could say anything.

"_You'll watch your audio receptors if you know what's good for you!_" Optimus rumbled, and his optics flashed into the silver-white color that Silvershadow had. Both Sixshot and Megatron edged away from him slightly.

"You might want to be careful not to get on his bad side, Sixshot... Or mine if I give a similar threat," The Decepticon leader warned him quietly, with an uneasy glance at the Autobot, who was now trying to calm himself. Sixshot nodded slowly, remembering how furious Silvershadow had been when he'd been found in the mercenary's room. _If he is Silvershadow, then it might be a smart idea not to get on this Prime's bad side... Especially taking into account that an entire battlefield couldn't stop him from a target..._

"I'm leaving; No doubt people are wondering where I am again..." Optimus muttered, and whisked around them and down the hallway. "It was a _long_ trip; And Skywarp, along with the rest of them, didn't exactly make things easy..."

Megatron and Sixshot stared after him.

"Skywarp and the rest of _them_? Who's '_them_'?" Megatron asked no one in particular. Sixshot glanced back at him and shrugged. He looked back after Optimus and said, "It's a long story..."

* * *

He was laying flat on his stomach in the middle of a dark room, silently fuming to himself. They'd seen the huge, silver/white starship warp in next to the city earlier, and Noizemaze had flat-out refused to let Sideways come see who'd been on board. _It's so fustrating and boring to be doing nothing... How could I have been so foolish eight years ago to have attacked an incredibly powerful Autobot that had several mechs around to back him?_ Sideways cursed himself. _Idiot! Megatron is a match on his own now; What made me think I could defeat the one who defeated **him**?Now look where it's gotten me...__Stuck here with a wound still so recently healed that it threatens to pull open at any extreme movement or pressure..._

"It was _stupid_ of me to have attacked that femmebot..." He groaned, and listened to his voice echo faintly in the room. Letting out a sigh, he let his mind replay the events eight years ago...

**_ "Even the lost can return here, Megatron. I know from experience."_**

**_"I'm sure, Prime..."_**

**_"Ohhh yesssss... We all return..." he sneered into the room from above, and everyone below froze. Megatron's optics narrowed, along with Optimus's._**

**_"I know that voice..." Megatron said slowly, looking around._**

**_"As you well should!" He shouted, and leapt down into the center of the room. "The Allspark knows you've killed me before!... But not completely _enough**

**_"SIDEWAYS!" Megatron roared, leaping to his feet furiously. He cackled as he turned to face the Decepticon leader. "Yes, Sideways... And you thought you'd gotten rid of me, didn't you? HA! I wonder what'll happen if I take the life of the defenseless here n-ARGH!"_**

**You're the undefended as of this moment, Sideways..." _Optimus growled darkly as his now-clawed hands ripped into his back and threw him into a wall... _**

Sideways rumbled to himself. _Undefended... We'll see who's undefended when the Chaos Bringer comes..._ He thought angrily.

**_He backed away from Silvershadow, who stood before him, taking out a spiked spark-sword that was a silver-white color._**

**_"My end...? We'll see..." Silvershadow breathed, and with that, leapt at Sideways, sweeping his sword out before him. He barely managed to block it in time._**

**_"Grrrr..." he growled, trying to push the taller mech back without success. In fact, it seemed the more he tried, the more he went the other way.With another growl, he jumped to the side, only to get hit by Silvershadow's claws. "AUGH!" he staggered away, energon pouring out of the deep gashes in his back. Silvershadow turned towards him, shifting his grip on the sword in his hands._**

**_"HOW DARE YOU!" He howled, suddenly furious as he realized he couldn't beat the blue, black, and silver mech. Whirling around, he leapt at Shiori and the small bot in her arms._**

**_"NO! SHIORI, MOVE!" Silvershadow shouted. But before either of them could make a move, Megatron was there, his right hand out in front of him, with a scowl on his face._**

**_"Do you dare to try me?" He snarled, activating the negative power-genterator in his hand. A moment later, an arc of lightning flashed out, hitting him head-on, forcing him to the ground gasping in pain..._**

_They'll never know what hit them... And I'll make sure they never return..._ Sideways's pink optics flashed.

**_"YOU CAN'T RUN AND HIDE FOREVER, WOMAN! FACE YOUR DESTINY WITH THE ALLSPARK!" He shouted, jumping up and against the wall and then down at her, barely missing her. _**

**_"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Shiori roared, and flung her arm out at him to push him away- only, a flash of a bright blue light shot out of her hands instead, sending him crashing into the wall with a pained yelp._**

**_"AHG! MY OPTICS!" He howled, stumbling forwards. Shiori bolted with something in her arms..._**

"I'll make them pay for this," He swore. "They'll never forget the name Sideways, Noizemaze, OR Unicron... Even after their deaths..."

* * *

Subi: HAHAHA... I like this chapter. 

Optimus Prime: You don't say...?

Subi: Aw, where's your sense of humor?

Optimus Prime: Good question. I think I lost it a long time ago...

Subi: Please tell me this isn't going to turn into some war-story.

Optimus Prime: Now why would I do that?

Subi: I dunno... cause you always turn it into one?

Optimus Prime: ...

Subi: I'm going to KIDNAPP UNSUSPECTING REVIEWERS UNLESS THEY REVIEW! >:D

Optimus Prime: SHOCKBOX! LOOK OUT! ARGH! (gets hit with a green ball of flame)

Subi: SHUT IT! Now you spoiled it... (curls her hand slightly and another green ball of flame appears) ... Now you're going to pay...

Optimus Prime: O-o I think I'm the one who needs saving now... (transforms and races away)

Subi: GET BACK HERE, OPTIMUS!...


	5. Voices

Subi: Oo Long chapters huh? D Okay, Have a long chapter...

Shiori: I don't care if they're long or short, JUST UPDATE ALREADY!

Spiritprime: (runs past, chasing optimus) GET BACK HERE!

Optimus Prime: Not on my life! >> I know what you and Subi want, and _I don't like it!_ I WON'T HELP YOU KIDNAP REVIEWERS!

Spiritprime: O.o Say what? GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN THAT STATEMENT!

Shiori: VV; UPDATE, SUBI!

Subi: oO Now why would I do that if you're going to push at me?

Shiori: CAUSE I'LL SET ALL OF THOSE OTHER REVIEWERS ON YOU!

Subi: X-X good enough of a reason... (posts chapter)

**

* * *

5. Voices **

**_Cheryl..._** His youngest sister's name floated through his mind. **_Cheryl..._** Optimus paused his pacing in the Autobot Command Center. It'd been twenty-eight million years since he'd thought of her. _Why am I thinking of her now? **Cheryl...**_ His vision was fading... _What is going on? **Cheryl... You must find her...**_ _Why? Why do I have to find her? **You must find the Seer... She knows something you need to know...**_ _Primus!_ Optimus realized. **_Find the Seer, and find the last two sword-holders... Find the prophecy... Find the Seer... Find Cheryl... Cheryl... Cheryl..._**

"Cheryl..." He whispered. Without warning, all of his energy drained out of him, and he felt his legs start to give way. Then everything went dark...

* * *

Elita turned away from her conversation with Override, and towards the main computer room. "Did you hear that?" 

"Yeah... It sounded like something big fell down," Override said uncertianly, starting toward the room. Elita rushed past her to the door of the room.

"Optimus?" She called, knocking on the door lightly. There wasn't an answer. "Optimus?" She called louder, before reaching out and entering the code to open the door. Override stepped through the doorway as it opened, and stopped short. They both stared in shock at the sight. Optimus was stretched out on the ground, lying on his side and his optics a dark grey-black that said he was offline.

"OPTIMUS!" They both cried, and ran over to him. Elita did a quick scan and found nothing wrong with his systems. She slid her arm underneath him, around his shoulders, and turned him so that he was facing up.

"Override, go get Red Alert," She ordered.

"You got it," the pink, white, and gold femmebot answered, racing out the door, transforming as she went. Elita looked down at Optimus's face.

"What happened...?" She whispered, and with tears spilling down her face, laid her head on his chest. After a while, she realized that his arm was around her shoulders. Startled, she pulled away from him slightly, turning her head to look at his face. His gold optics glowed weakly, but they were online nevertheless, and he pulled himself up onto his elbows.

"What happened?" He asked, his optics turning to hers, puzzled.

"Optimus..." She choked out, and with a sob, flung her arms around his neck. He blinked at her for a moment in surprise, before hugging her with one arm. When she pulled away again, he looked into her optics and repeated his question. "What happened?"

"I don't know what happened... We heard you fall down and came to see if you were alright..."

"Oh..."

"_Are_ you alright?"

"Yes, or at least, I feel fine..."

"Can you stand?"

"Should be able to," He answered, and with her help got to his feet. They waited for Red Alert to come and check Optimus's systems. The medic didn't find anything wrong with him, other than an apparent lack of energy. He gave Optimus as much of a lecture he could before sending him off with Elita to get some rest, and radioed Jetfire to come and take over temporary command...

* * *

Elita was sitting at the table in her's and Optimus's house, folding and unfolding her hands as she listened to Shiori and Starscream. Alexis was sitting next to her with a small frown, twisting around parts of a cube-puzzle, trying to solve it. Starscream was telling them about what had happened after he'd been captured by the Generation Decepticons. Shiori was listening intently to him, occassionally taking a sip of an Energon-1 drink. Elita only half-paid attention, keeping an optic out for her bondmate to make sure Optimus didn't try to sneak out of the house. She glanced at Alexis as the small seeker slipped off the chair to go show Optimus that she'd completed the puzzle. Shiori turned her head and called after Alexis softly. 

"If he's asleep, then leave him alone, Alexis."

"I know," the small blue, red and silver seeker answered, and quietly headed down the hallway to the room where Optimus was resting. Starscream chuckled quietly.

"Persistent, isn't she?"

"Very," Shiori sighed, leaning against him. "Reminds me of you."

"Thanks, I think... oof," He wheezed as Alexis rushed down the hallway and leapt into his lap. She looked at Elita with a amused smile.

"Does he usually talk when he's offline?"

"What?" Elita asked sharply, her head snapping up to look at the small seeker. Alexis giggled.

"He's talking in his sleep!" She chortled, before letting out a sqeak as Shiori poked her in a ticklish spot. Elita stood up and started down the hallway.

"I've never heard him talking in his sleep... I don't know why he would be now..." Elita muttered. Starscream glanced uneasily down the hallway. _Talking in his sleep? The only time I do that is when I'm having a vision, and that doesn't happen very oft-_

"BY THE ALLSPARK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Optimus's voice roared suddenly, followed by a yelp. Shiori looked down the hallway in alarm. Starscream stared in the same direction, and Alexis went incredibly silent in shock.

"IT'S JUST ME! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU LATELY?.!" There was a furious response, although at a much softer level. After a short, heated argument, Elita came back and sat down at the table. Shiori looked at her questioningly.

"It's going to be a _looong _week," Elita sighed, shaking her head...

_**

* * *

-- **Blast! How am I supposed to find Cheryl in this blazing inferno? Curse the Deceptions that blew up the place! It'll be a wonder if she survived... Wait, what was that?_

_**"Cheryl?" Optimus shouted, dodging around a steel beam that crashed down in front of him, and moving over to where he thought he saw a shadow move. "Cheryl?.! ... Slag... Now where did she go? CHERYL!" He pulled at some melting metal, feeling a spark inside a bubble of air in it. "Cheryl?" He asked, kneeling down and peering carefully through the opening he'd made.** Nope, not Cheryl... Hold on, who is that?** His gold optics picked up on the small form of a yellow sparkling. He sighed, and standing up, drenched the whole area with water.**_

**_"If I'm going to look like a firetruck, I might as well act like one..." He muttered, putting out enough of the fire so that the steam given off cooled his own systems. Optimus pulled apart the metal that had been threatening to melt the small sparkling. He smiled gently at the yellow bot, and held out his hand out to the bot._**

**_"Need a rescue, small friend?" he asked softly. The sparkling nodded, and took his hand, and the small bot's blue eyes looked up at him with great respect. "Come on," Optimus sighed, gathering the yellow bot into his arms. "Let's get you someplace safe and away from this place..."_**

**_Leaping into the air, he fired his boosters to fly above the blaze, hunting for a search team and keeping an optic out for his sister. He found the search team first. He circled around so that he was in front of them, and landed roughly a few meters ahead of them. They stopped and stared at him, amazed by the fact that he could withstand the heat, and the fact that he towered over most of them. He held out the small sparkling to the tallest Autobot of the group._**

**_"I found this one half of a sector away. I'll bring any others if I find them," He told the Autobot. The other mech nodded, and took the small, yellow bot._**

**_"Thank you, friend."_**

**_"Dont worry about it... By the way, have you- or any other group you've managed to contact- found Cheryl Pax?"_**

**_"... No, I don't think we have..." The Autobot frowned. Optimus swore._**

**_"I need to find her!" He cried, and turning around sharply, only to have the other bot catch his arm._**

**_"It's getting too hot! You'll melt in there!" The other Autobot told him, but Optimus threw his hand off._**

**_"I MUST find her! She's the only chance another dimension has!" He cried again, and rushed back into the flames. _**

**_"Come back! You'll die before you can find her!" The other mech cried trying to catch Optimus again, but had to draw further way, as the flames leapt back around the temporary path made by Optimus's sheer speed. "Come back!"... --_**

* * *

Optimus woke up sharply, his gold optics flashing with the echoes of the fire he'd just been running through in his vision. _That was not a pleasant situation to have to go through, even as a vision or dream..._ He thought. _And yet, I know I have to go through it when I go to find her..._ He lay on the recharge bed, listening to Elita breathe as she slept soundly beside him. _I wonder if I could get away with sneaking away now,_ Optimus pondered. _Well, these visions that I'm getting won't go away until I find out what I'm supposed to..._ He slid off the bed, careful not to disturb Elita, and silently left the room...

* * *

Subi: I should probably tell you what level of energon is what, shouldn't I? Oo 

Shiori: That _might _be helpful...

Subi: Well, don't get all bent out of shape about it... Alright, here: Energon-1: water; Energon-2: juice; Energon-3: milk; Energon-4: soda; Energon-5: wine; Energon-6: beer; Energon-7: champagne; Energon-8: sake; Energon-9: flare; Energon-x: raw. Happy now?

Shiori: Possibly... Oo that's more levels than I thought there were...

Subi: What! You worked in a energon mine for 16 years, how could you _not_ know that?.!

Shiori: I dunno... ; I didn't work in the refinery...

Subi: V.V; why me? ...

Shiori: Oo good question... why you?

Subi: ... >>


	6. Gold Sword of a Pax

Subi: Okay, back to the Generation Dimension!

Shiori: Oo what are you going back _there_ for?

Subi: >D I have reasons...

Shiori: ... Tell me!

Subi: No, I don't think I will. >D

Shiori: (sigh) ...

Subi: W00T! (kidnaps Shockbox) Muahahahahahaha... >D Anyone want to rescue her?

Shiori: ...?.! What in the universe has gotten into you?.!

Subi: O.o good question... But I'm having fun. D BWAHAHA! (locks Shockbox in a room somewhere and gives her some cookies and candy) Still care to ask?

Shiori: (sigh) No, not really. I think I know now anyways... VV;

**

* * *

6. Gold Sword of a Pax **

"Don't even try it, Decepticon," One of the Autobots surrounding Skywarp growled. There were twelve of them in a circle around him, all with weapons pointed at the purple/black seeker.

"Hmm," Skywarp said thoughtfully, calculating his chances of jumping at the bot anyways. "Don't try what?" he asked a moment later, grinning at them. The mech hesitated, not expecting the question.

"Uh..."

"You wouldn't mean, don't try _this_?" Skywarp suggested, and seemingly dissappeared completely. Startled, the answering mech jumped slightly, and the other Autobots looked around in alarm.

"What the...?" "Where'd he go?" "How did he _do_ that?" "Where is he?" "Now that was just _weird_..." "ARGH!" One yelled as Skywarp slashed through his back with his sword. Skywarp let out a taunting laugh, and dissappeared again.

"Blast! Where is he!"

"How _did_ he _do_ that!"

"Gather up! He can't hit a group of us with a sword easy!"

"No, but I can _shoot_ you easy," Skywarp told them dangerously, still moving with enough speed in circles around them to make it seem as if he was invisible.

"OH GOD!" An Autobot howled, and ran off. Skywarp cackled, and 'appeared' before the mech, cutting off the bot's escape.

"Going somewhere?"

"G-guess n-not...," The Autobot stammered, trying to hide his shock by leveling his blaster at the seeker. Skywarp snickered at the Autobot and dodged the shot.

"Surprise, Auto-junk..." He sneered, and launched at the mech. Skywarp raised his sword slightly to hit the mech in a passing blow- and hit his blade against a gold sword instead, wielded by a blue, white, silver, and red femmebot. She snarled, and flung him back with a push of her sword.

"You were saying, Decepti-creep?" She taunted, bringing her sword down and out to her right. Her light neon-blue optics glowed fiercely, and she stood defensively in front of the Autobots that had surrounded Skywarp earlier.

"Who're you?" Skywarp growled, shifting his grip on his own sword.

"A Decepticon's third-most challenging adversary on this battlefield," She snapped back, swinging her blade at the same time. _Ching!_

"Grrr..."

"Nmm... not bad for a Decepticon," She hissed, straining against his sword.

"Not bad yourself, Autobot," Skywarp growled, also straining against the opposing sword. They pushed off from the ground, landed, and rushed at each other again. _Chee!_

"AGH!" "AH!" They both fell to their knees. Skywarp let out a breath, then struggled to his feet, turning to face her at the same time. The femmebot was kneeling, moving her sword to block some blastershots from another Decepticon that was firing at her. She leapt to her feet in one move, her sword taking an upward slash, sending a shot back at the other Decepticon, knocking him over. She then spun in a circle, and her sword flashed in a downwards stroke to block an attack from Skywarp. Twisting, she brought her sword away and kicked him as he fell from pushing on her blade. He crashed to the ground and skidded several meters away from her, sparks flying from his sides.

Grrrrr..." he growled furiously, struggling to his knees. He brought his cannons out over his shoulders and aimed them at her. "Let's see you beat _these_..." He snarled, gritting his teeth as he charged the cannons. He smirked as the femmebot's optics went wide.

"No! You'll turn the whole place into an inferno!" She cried.

"If it gets rid of you."

"You're crazy!" She shouted, whirling around and took off with a yell at the Autobots. "GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S GOING TO BLOW THE PLACE!"

Skywarp paused in suprise as Autobots and Femmebots alike scattered like shots, as if he was the end of the world. He thought about that for a split moment before jumping into the air to make sure that his blast would hit the femmebot he'd been fighting against. _Technically speaking, I **AM** the end of the world- The end of **THEIR** world of living, anyways..._ He fired his cannons at her; And then all hell broke loose...

_

* * *

Slag him!_ She thought as she ran, desperately trying to stay ahead of the raging flames that were chasing her. _What idiot would fire a weapon like that after being warned without doing a slagging scan first?_ She swore as some of the hot fire licked at the back of her legs. _I knew I should have scanned something when Optronix asked me to! Blast! Why DIDN'T I do as he asked?.!_

She saw a higher 'walkway' above her, and launched herself upwards in an attempt to get further from the flames. She managed to grasp the edge of the platform, and managed to pull herself onto it. She paused for a moment with her sword next to her, and with a quick decision, changed the energy in her sword. The golden sword shifted to a different, lighter form, and she stashed it into her subspace pocket. _If anyone finds me permanently offline, I hope they figure out where my things should go..._ She thought. Another explosion went off further away, followed by several others, moments apart. The femmebot forced herself to her feet to look out at the battlefield. Only, it wasn't really a battlefield anymore...

"By Primus..." She whispered in awe and horror, as she slowly took in the sight. Bright yellow-gold and red fires were raging along the battlefield, spreading quickly from their explosive sources. Autobots and Decepticons rushed back to their side of the battlefield, and only the wounded and the seekers stayed near the flames. As the blaze got hotter and hotter, more and more of the seekers edged back towards their side of the flame, until only the reckless and lost were left. Those who still stayed either fell to the blazing heat below, or were killed by the few others still left... And then a bright red and blue _thing_ flew past several Decepticon seekers and shot into the flame, ignoring the laserfire that shot after it and landed a distance away. It occured to her that if the mech could survive the blaze, it was highly likely that he wasn't part of the Autobots. She couldn't recall anyone who could withstand the flames of a raging inferno like this for very long, and the mech had come from a long distance over the fire. She heard him transform and shout something that sent chills down her frame. With an oddly doubled-voice, she heard him shout a name...

"CHERYL?.!" The mech shouted into the flames.

Cheryl. _Her_ name. She bolted...

* * *

Subi: W00T! D Now what?.! MUAHAHAHAH... (turns into a huge fox and jumps into the room where Shockbox is) >D I wonder who will come to try to rescue you first... 

Shockbox: (gasp) FOX! (hugs it)

Subi: X-X Fox doesn't like hugs... Grrrrrr...

Shockbox: EEEE! IT SOUNDS SO CUTE:D

Subi: V.V; (bites shockbox on the arm)

Shockbox: OW! X-X bad foxy...

Subi: I'LL GIVE YOU 'BAD FOXY'! OUUUUU! (chases Shockbox out of the room, down the hallway and around the command center) GET BACK HERE, SHOCKBOX!

Shockbox: D TAG WITH A FOX! BWAHAHAHAHA... WATCH THE FOX RUN! >D (takes out flaming chainsaw) Try to kidnap me, huh?

Shiori: (watching safely from a corner) VV; (mutters) Shockbox doesn't know what she just got herself into...


	7. Flames of Rescue

Subi: ... (glaring at Shockbox, who is somehow tied to a chair) I warned you...

Shockbox: UNTIE ME, YOU EVIL AUTHOR-FOX! (struggles against energon bonds)

Subi: >D Now why would I do that?

Shockbox: SOMEONE GET ME AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S MORE CRAZY THAN I AM!

Subi: Good luck with that. You won't get far until someone _comes_ for you, now hush before I change my mind and _eat_ you...

Shockbox: NOOO... ;-; SIXSHOT! (whines, knowing he's bugged the room) Come get me...

(different location) Sixshot: Oo... I think I should go get her before she drives Subi out of her mind... Then again, I don't want to get on Subi's bad side either... (sigh) What to do...?

**

* * *

7. Flames of Rescue **

"CHERYL!" Optimus shouted, trying to be heard over the roar of the flames. _Blast!... Maybe I should have waited longer before coming so I knew where I had to go..._ He sighed. _At least I got that small sparkling out of here..._ Optimus doused an area in the flames with water so he knew where he'd looked. _Is she just trying to kill herself by staying in the fire?_

"By Primus, where _is_ she?.!" He growled irritably, kicking a cooling beam. He stomped his foot in fustration. "CHERYL!" He barked, and his gold optics glowed and flashed sharply. _She must know a lot of things about the Autobots that the Decepticons would find useful if she would rather die in the flames to be running so persistantly from me... It's either that, or she's a... Could she be a sword holder?_ He paused in his search. _That would explain why Primus said 'two sword holders' instead of three... Which makes my task even more difficult in getting her to realize that I'm not a Decepticon..._

"Cheryl..." Optimus called, getting tired of shouting. He halted as a memory flashed through his mind...

* * *

--"..._A recent report has come in that Autobot City has fallen under heavy siege by Decepticon forces. After a long skirmish, Autobot City has now gone up in complete flames, set off by explosives built under the city by the previous city leader, Shiori Pax, as a precaution to a successful attack by the Decepticons..._" the reporting Autobot said over the news on the screen in the resteraunt. Sitting at a table with some close friends, a twelve-year-old Optronix looked up from his glass and stared at the screen. _Previous leader, Shiori? What happened to her?_ He wondered. His friends noticed he wasn't paying attention to them and followed his gaze to the screen. 

"..._Searchers have not found the current city leader, Shiori's sister, Cheryl Pax, although they have found several other survivors, wounded and unwounded alike, due to the help of an unnamed Autobot that seems to be unaffected by the blaze..._"

"Cheryl..." he said softly, and with a sudden flash of insight, he jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room. _She's running from him... She doesn't know he's an Autobot, that's why no one has found her yet... I need to get out there and tell Sentinel Prime..._--

* * *

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUN ANYMORE, CHERYL!" Optimus called out, realizing that she had to be close by in the fire. "COME HERE ALREADY!... By the Allspark, you're as stubborn as Shiori and I am... CHERYL, BY PRIMUS, IT'S OPTRONIX! GET OUT HERE!..." He stomped his foot again impatiently before noticing a half-melted platform that was cooling from the heat of the fire that had been there moments earlier. With a big push, he jumped up onto it and from there looked around. 

"CHERYL!" He barked at the flames, daring her to come out and say it was a joke of some sort.

"Optronix...?" came a soft weak voice from behind him. He turned and looked down into his sister's neon-blue optics. She smiled at him weakly.

"It is you... isn't it... Optronix...? I'm sorry..." She started to collapse, but he leapt forward to catch her in his arms.

"It's Optimus nowadays. Cheryl, hang in there-"

"It's too late for me, Optimus... " she whispered "I have to tell you... The last three... are already home... The new decepticon... The one.. in the diner..." She slid something into his hand. "Give this to... the... see.. ker..." her head fall against his shoulder

"Cheryl?" He asked in alarm. But it was too late, and his sister's form went limp in his arms. He fought back tears as he opened his hand to see what she'd given him. A strange, gold shard glinted back at him innocently, and light-blue sparks dancing around it faintly, though none touched his hand. _Give this to the seeker? By Primus, there must be thousands at home... How am I supposed to figure out which one to give it to?..._ He stashed the shard in his subspace pocket before gathering her frame into his arms and started off into the flames. _I should at least bring her body back... It's the next-most decent thing I can do, seeing as almost everyone alive has been rescued by the other searchers and myself..._

* * *

-- "Sentinel Prime!" Optronix called, stumbling through the makeshift 'camp' that had been set up a safe distance away from the dying blaze that had once been Autobot City. "Sentinel Prime!" He cried again, before nearly running into the yellow-orange Autobot leader. 

"What is it, Optronix? We're still trying to make sure everyone from the fire is being taken care of-"

"Have you found Cheryl yet?" Optronix cut him off, inwardly wincing at the sense of disrespect he was putting out. _I know I should be more respectful, but Cheryl is my sister!_ He reasoned, and looked up worriedly into the taller Autobot's optics. A rush of dissappointment ran through him as Sentinel shook his head.

"No, we haven't, Optronix. I'm sorry."

"Alright..." Optronix said softly, hanging his head and stepping to the side so an older Autobot could get past him.

"Optronix!" A regal, commanding voice called from behind him. Optronix and Sentinel Prime turned to face the bot, and froze in amazement. Coming out of the dying flames was a tall, red, blue, and silver Autobot, carrying a femmebot in his arms that Optronix clearly recognized, dispite the burnmarks on her...

"CHERYL!" He cried, and rushed over to them, Sentinel Prime hot on his heels. As he got closer, he realized the Autobot coming toward them wasn't just tall; he towered over Sentinel Prime, who was the tallest mech the young bot knew. However, one glance at the Autobot's face and Optronix knew something was wrong. He slowed, noticing Cheryl hadn't so even twitched at her name. _Something isn't right..._ He thought, and with a feeling of dread, came to a stop a short distance the blue, red, and silver mech. The Autobot knelt, and carefully laid Cheryl on the ground in front of them. Optronix felt tears begin to form as he realized what her unmoving form ment.

"I'm sorry, Optronix," The Autobot said softly, still kneeling on the ground as he looked up at the small bot. "She shut down not long after I found her..."

"It's alright," Optronix told him quietly, and looked up into the other bot's gold optics. "I think I already knew when I found out she was missing... Although, I want to thank you for bringing her chassis back..."

"You can thank yourself then," The mech chuckled, giving him a small smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Optronix asked with a frown. The other bot reached out and put both of his hands on the small Autobot's shoulders.

"I am you. From the future, come to the past, as Primus has asked me. A leader for millions of years, yet still struggling with the choices of right and wrong. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, Supreme Commander of the Autobot warriors of Cybertron..." Optimus rose to his feet. "Hold our name out to your close friends, and closer still to your spark, Optronix. And know to trust the voices of wisdom. Now, I must return home..."

A greenish spacebridge portal opened behind the red, blue, and silver mech. Optimus leapt up and transformed into a firetruck before the long side-panels opened back and twisted, creating wings. With a flash of his boosters, he took off and left through the gate, and the portal closed behind him. Optronix knelt beside his sister's lifeless form, and only then did his tears begin to fall...

* * *

Shockbox: Nice chapter... BUT LET ME GO, DARN YOU! ;-; I wish Sixshot would come get me... SUBI! LET ME OUT OF HERE! 

Starscream: (comes in) What's all the howling about? (sees Shockbox) ... Subi, what is-

Subi: Say another word and I'll light you on fire, 'Screamer... (twitching tail angrily, and glares at him)

Starscream: ... (scoops up Shockbox, and with a glare at Subi, turns and walks out of the room with her) ... (mutters) She scares me more than _you _did when I was younger...

Shockbox: O.o; ... I didn't realize I scared you _that_ badly...

Starscream: You have no idea... >>

Subi: Next chapter's a shorty, and goes back to the EnergonArmada Dimension. >D I wonder how many reviews I can scrounge up before then...


	8. Back to the City

Subi: (pounces on Shockblast) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Shockblast: X-X OH GOD! SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME! (Subi glares at Sixshot and Terrorsaur, who quake in fear, but don't want to leave Shockblast behind)

Spiritprime: (runs past, still chasing Optimus) WOULD YOU JUST HOLD STILL FOR FIVE SECONDS AND EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MENT?.! (everyone stares after them)

Optimus Prime: You'd get out of here if you knew what was good for you! Subi's more insane than you realize!

Subi: WHAT WAS THAT, OPTIMUS?.! (snaps fingers and he turns into a green ball of flame)

Optimus: AHG! O-O; BY PRIMUS, ARE WE ALLOWED TO SAY ANYTHING, EVEN IF IT'S THE TRUTH?.!

Subi: ... Probably not. (grins an evil fox-ish grin) Depends on what you say is true... >D MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Spiritprime: O.o;;;; Maybe I should get out of here while I still have the chance... >>;

Subi: Too late. (cackles and locks Spiritprime in a room) ... I could do this for hours...

Terrorsaur: (edges away from Subi) ... I think we have a bigger problem than we usually do with Shockbox...

Sixshot: (trying hard not to look scared) I think you're right...

**

* * *

8. Back to the City **

Optimus shivered as he stumbled into the house from outside. _Note to self: Never go from a raging inferno to a place where it's almost about to snow..._ He slowly made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of Energon-1. _Uhg..._ He thought faintly as he finished the glass. _Never did have much flavor..._ He set the glass down near the sink and shakily went into the living room.

"She'll wake up if I go back in our room..." Optimus mumbled, and with a sigh, went over to the couch. Stretching himself out on the couch so he was comfterable, he quickly fell asleep...

* * *

She woke up slowly, vaguely aware that something was missing. She stirred slightly, before activating her optics and looking over her shoulder. 

"Damn..." Elita muttered, and pulled herself up. _No Optimus..._ "Should've known..." She sighed, and getting out of bed, shivered with a sudden cold. Turning, she pulled two of the blankets off of the bed and wrapped them around her shoulders. She then started down the hallway to the living room. _One of these times, I'm going to remember to change the code to the door so he can't leave..._ She told herself as she reached the living room, only to stop short.

There was Optimus, stretched out on the couch with his arms folded and pressed tightly against his chest, asleep. His chest and shoulders rose and fell with soft, deep breaths, and Elita realized he was colder than she was. She quietly slipped over to him, pulling one of her blankets off her shoulders as she went. Spreading it wide, she gently put it over him, and tucked the edges around his shoulders and his side that was pressed close to the back of the couch. Elita reached out slowly and softly ran the back of her fingers down the side of his face, and gently patted her hand on his arm, before turning and moving over to the door to check the log.

She wasn't suprised to see that it'd logged an leaving and entering code that hadn't been there when she went to bed earlier. What surprised her was that it only had fourty-five minutes in between the different codes. _It would be pushing it, but he could make it to the spaceport and back in that amount of time... Or he could make it to the outskirts of the city and look at the stars for about ten minutes before coming back..._ Elita glanced over her shoulder at him with a frown. Neither accounted for why he'd been shivering so badly. _Where did he go?_ She wondered inwardly, before turning and silently slipped down the hallway. Where ever he went, he got what he wanted to done, meaning he wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon...

* * *

When he woke, he became aware of something small curled up in his lap. Activating his optics, he looked over at it and found it was Alexis, and he slowly began to pick up on Shiori's voice talking to Elita in a nearby room. 

"No one can keep him anywhere if he puts his mind to it, Elita. I wonder why you even try to keep him here sometimes..."

"I do too. I suppose everyone does. What suprises me is that he comes back, really... There's so much other stuff he could be doing, yet he still tries to devote some time to spend with me," Elita sighed, going through the room and into the kitchen. Shiori followed her into the living room and stopped on the other side of the counter.

"If he's looking for time to spend with you, then he cares and feels he doesn't have enough as it is," Shiori told her. Elita nodded gently and got out two glasses.

"Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, we were on our way to Hot Shot's place for lunch when we stopped by. Alexis is very persistant about seeing Hot Shot every few days..."

"It looks like she fell asleep over there," Elita couldn't help but giggle. Shiori glanced over her shoulder. Optimus locked optics with her, and sent her a soft, amused smile. He glanced down and gently woke the small seeker up. Alexis's dark blue optics lit, and she looked up at him. Seeing that Optimus was awake, she smiled at him.

"Shiori said you were going to Hot Shot's for lunch, not for a nap here," he teased quietly. Alexis giggled and slipped off his lap.

"Sorry, Uncle Optimus," She peered at him suddenly. "It'll be okay."

Puzzled, Optimus tilted his head. _It'll be okay? What's wrong to begin with?_ He wondered. Alexis leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before dashing to the door and past Shiori.

"Hot Shot!" The small seeker chirped, bounding out the door. Shoiri waved a hurried goodbye to Elita and Optimus before running out after her daughter.

"Alexis, get back here!"

Optimus laid on the couch, his optics whirling through blue, gold, and white as he thought. Finding that he didn't understand what Alexis had ment at all, he finally said to no one in particular: "_What_ will be okay?"

Elita looked over at him and saw his confused look. Setting her glass down she went over to him. "I don't know what you're thinking, or know much about what you have to do for Primus... But do you remember that time when we got each other-?" She began.

"Drunk. How could I ever forget?" He finished for her, grinning. Elita smiled at him.

"Then do you remember what I told you later that night?" She asked. He paused, searching his memories.

"Yes."

"It hasn't changed; I'm still here for you..." She told him, and kissed him. Optimus blinked in suprise before wrapping his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

"I know," He said when she pulled away, smiling at her. "Thanks, Elita..."

* * *

Subi: O.o;;;; I had to edit this one somewhat at the end... Oh well. >D There's a reason this fanfic is rated what it is.

Optimus Prime: (has managed to put out the flames that were on him) ... O.o;;; Please tell me you didn't just try to go there...

Subi: >D I did; You got lucky this time.

Optimus Prime: >. Slag... If anyone asks anything about that last statement, they'll be getting a good what-for.

Subi: o.O Does that include me?

Optimus Prime: Possibly... >>

Subi: Oh. in that case... >D (chases Terrorsaur)

Terrorsaur: (screams bloody murder and runs for his life) AAAAAHHHHHH!

Optimus Prime: V-V; I have no idea how we manage to survive here with her...

Sixshot: O-o;; Neither do I. She's worse than Shockbox...


	9. Complications

Subi: You know what; This situation is beginning to bore me. (sets everyone she's kidnapped free) >D I'm going to go have some evil fun on my other story for awhile... Muahahahahaha...

Shiori: Thank Primus.. (sighs with relief)

Shockbox: Oo; You mean I'm free?

Spiritprime: Oo;; I guess... that wasn't much of a confinement.

Subi: That's fixable, you know.

Spiritprime: O-o; No thanks.

Shockbox: >D time to go back to haunting _my_ Decepticons..

Sixshot, Shockblast, & Terrorsaur: Oh god. X-X;;; Run for you lives! (all three start running with Shockbox chasing them with a flaming chainsaw)

Shockbox: Muahahahaha... >D BURN!

Optimus Prime: O-o And we thought Subi was a problem...

**

* * *

9. Complications**

Alexis giggled as she walked with Shiori, still rather pleased with herself about beating her mom to the park. Shiori, on the other hand, was fuming.

"How many times have I told you not to run off like that, Alexis! Honestly, it's a wonder you haven't gotten run over by someone yet! Just wait until your father hears about this-"

"Mom, you're doing it again," Alexis told her flatly, and looked up at her mom's flashing light-blue optics.

"Just let me rant! Something's wrong, and I alone seem to know it; Maybe some answer for the question of 'what is wrong' will come if I keep going..." Shiori trailed off with a sigh. "I don't like this feeling I have right now... Something is going to happen- and soon. And I get the feeling I'm somehow going to be right in the middle of it." She glanced around suspiciously, before looking down at Alexis. Alexis smiled at her mom reassuringly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine mom. Can I go play with Leo, Snarl, and Greypaw?" Alexis asked. Shiori nodded and said. "Come tell me before you run off somewhere else, 'Lexis." Shiori watched her daughter run across the field and join in a game that the three beast-bots were playing with the other transformers. Letting out another sigh, Shiori turned and went to talk with Hot Shot in his restaurant...

* * *

He was leaning against the front wall of the library as he continued to watch the bots walk in and out of the nearby buildings. He took a small note of Demolisher and Cyclonus walk by, but other than that took no full notice of any particular transformer. Until there was a loud crash from the direction Demolisher and Cyclonus had gone. 

"What in the name of..." Noizemaze began, turning his head to look. He froze in astonishment. _No... could it really be-?_

"By the Allspark!" A tall seeker shouted, trying to pull himself out from under an Autobot who'd ran into him. "Get OFF me, Sideswipe!" The seeker snarled, and shoved the smaller blue-grey bot off him. Sideswipe's light-blue optics stared at him in amazement. The seeker got to his feet with a growl and brushed some invisible dust off him while glaring at the Autobot. Cyclonus looked at the seeker oddly, noticing the Decepticon symbols on the seeker's wings.

"Who are you?" Demolisher asked the 'Con. The seeker gave him a funny look.

"Who do you think, Demolisher?"

"Starscream!" Cyclonus giggled sharply. The seeker grinned before noticing Noizemaze in front of the library. Starscream's optics narrowed sharply.

"Uh oh," Noizemaze muttered as he straightened and quickly dashed away. He felt the heat of Starscream's hostile glare on his back as he hurried away. _Well, at least I found out Starscream's back; Even though now my life is at stake... He never really forgot what I did about nine Cybertronian years ago..._

* * *

Subi: Muahahahahaha... >D More evilness planned to come. 

Shiori: X-X Oh joy... You and your cliffies, Subi. One of these days we'll all come after you- even though I'm glad you finally updated.

Subi: Nice to know that the only thing I'm useful for is writing a story. >>

Shiori: Oo that's not what I meant.

Subi: You say that, but you don't mean it. >>;

Shiori: But now I want to know what happens next... ;-;

Subi: Then I guess you'll have to wait with the rest of them; cause I'm not updating these things very often because I have almost 15,000 things to do... Sorry this was somewhat of a short chap. this time around; I hit a wall somewhere...


	10. A New Hunt

Subi: X-X okay okay; So the last chapter was extremely short... I told you guys I hit a wall... But now I have someplace to go again. >D

Shiori: Why do I have a _bad_ feeling about this concept all of a sudden?

Subi: That's classified information. You'll find out when I tell everyone else.

Shiori: X-X Comforting...

**

* * *

10. A New Hunt **

Sixshot watched uneasily as Megatron paced back and forth in the room. _What is he so worried about? The Megatron I knew would be out there plotting- and fighting- the Autobot's tailpipes by now..._

"By the Allspark!" Came a sharp yelp from the hallway. Megatron's head snapped around towards the door. A moment later, a brown-olivegreen transformer stumbled into the room with a slightly alarmed look. Megatron glared at the 'Con.

"Now what do you want, Demolisher?" The Decepticon leader growled. Demolisher was about to answer when an extreme bout of hysterical laughter came from outside the room.

"No- Ahahahaha- That tickles! Put- Hehehehehe- me down!-Hahahaha- Seriously- hehehe- traitorous se-hehehehe- seeker put- hahahaha- put me down already!" Starscream stepped through the doorway. The black, grey, and white camo copter-bot he'd "captured" was under one arm, giggling his protests as he tried to get free from the taller seeker's grasp.

"... ... ..." Starscream ignored Cyclonus's sharp yelp as he dropped the 'Con onto the ground next to Demolisher. The insane copter let out one last faint giggle before looking up uneasily at the red, silver and black seeker that stood over him. Starscream's purple optics glowed faintly as he stepped around the two and walked over to Megatron.

"When did Noizemaze get free?" The second-in-command asked. Megatron gave him an odd look while Sixshot stared at them both.

"When did Noizemaze get caught in the first place, Starscream?" The Decepticon leader tilted his head with a faint sneer on his face. "How was I to know?"

"You've been here for the past eight years; I haven't." Starscream snarled slightly, and his optics flashed with fustration. Megatron glared at the seeker.

"And Sideways has been loose for the same amount of time," Megatron growled. Cyclonus hissed sharply, and everyone looked at him in surprise. The copter's green optics glowed a furious bright-green.

"If I ever come across that low-down, slagging, sad excuse for a Unicronain again I'll... I'll..." Cyclonus was so angry he couldn't finish saying what he wanted to say. The grey-camo 'Con trembled in rage and Demolisher edged away from him.

"Then why don't you go _find_ him?" Megatron suggested with an odd grin. Sixshot watched them with growing curiosity. _Definitely not like home,_ He decided finally.

"I can do that?" Cyclonus asked with a growing grin, realizing where Megatron was going with the conversation.

"If you don't leave anything that suggests you were there," The Decepticon leader had a faint smile on his face. Cyclonus let out a rather insane cackle and turned to leave.

"And Cyclonus..."

"Yes Megatron?" The copter paused and turned back to the taller 'Con.

"If you find Noizemaze... He doesn't have to come back in one piece."

Cyclonus grinned psychotically, understanding the meaning. With a sharp "Yes sir!" the copter-bot rushed out into the hallway with a mad laugh. Demolisher gave Megatron an odd look before following Cyclonus. Sixshot looked between Megatron and Starscream, uncertain if he should leave as well or stay in the room. Megatron gazed at Starscream with a strange look on his face. Starscream almost didn't notice it before realizing that the Decepticon leader _wasn't frowning at him_ for once.

"...? What is it, Megatron?" Starscream asked, tilting his head in puzzlement. The taller, triple-changer shook his head as if waking from some trance.

"Nevermind it... Are you going to go 'hunting' as well?" Megatron inquired. A small smile flashed across Starscream's face before vanishing so fast that Sixshot wondered if it had ever been there to begin with.

"With a brother like Skywarp to practice with? Of course I'm going 'hunting'... " And with that Starscream suddenly looked like a hologram that started to fade away. Sixshot let out a yelp and leapt to his feet, stunned. _**HE** was the ghost back home?.!_ He stared in shock as Starscream's laughter echoed around the room as he continued to disintegrate. Sixshot trembled slightly as he wondered about how that must feel like.

The last part of Starscream to fade away completely was his purple glowing optics that flashed sharply before he vanished completely, leaving his laughter to echo hauntingly after him...

* * *

Subi: Was this one better at all?... I feel so distracted lately... X-X Homework, Rambling TF's in my head- OPTIMUS SHUT IT! (hits him with a table) My god... Anyways... >>; What do you guys think? 

Shiori: Oo;; I think "No comment".

Subi: How undefined that is... ;-; I want useful feedback!

Shiori: Uhh... Oo? What, you mean like errors, grammar, ideas on the chapter and such?

Subi: Yes. What other kind of feedback is there? o.O?

Shiori: The demand for an Update cause it's getting so good? X.X; (thinks: I just asked for it...)

Subi: O.o? (thinks: It's _that_ good?) ... ... ... Right... I think... Anyone else?


	11. Pains of the Past

Subitayo: Okay- I'm getting a little stuck on keeping to the same characters... So here's a change! >p I want to find out who can figure out who this PoV is before I tell you in the next chapter.

Shiori: Oo This is a little different than normal...

Subi: Well, I need some kind of entertainment...

**

* * *

11. Pains of the Past**

It was nighttime in Iacon now, and the sky showed it rather pointedly as the starts twinkled at him from millions of miles away. He was laying out on the grass of his yard, sharply aware of everything around him. A rotocricket chirped its song, and he knew exactly where it was. A metal panel creaked, and he knew what house it was from and the size of the transformer that'd stepped on it. A whistle blew faintly in the distance, and he knew exactly who was whisting and what it was for.

His red optics blinked as he gazed up at the stars, picking out what stars had planets he'd visited with old family, the planets he'd fought on, and the planets he'd fought for and against. As he picked them out, memories flashed through his mind, making him try to pick out planets that he hadn't fought on, and guess at what stars had planets he hadn't been to yet.

_It's not working..._ He told to himself, and with that thought, sat up and looked around at the landscape around him. _Everywhere I look I see transformer and human blood- And I smell it too. Why did i have to be such an idiot to have fallen to the illusion that Prime didn't believe in me when we were fighting the Decepticons, causing me to drench my spark in the blood of innocent lives?_ Growling, he got to his feet, picked a random direction, and started to walk. He had no where he really wanted to go except back in time to undo the bloodshed he'd caused.

_I guess I'll just keep walking until I walk myself to death or I find a better way to repay for the lives I've taken during my darkness..._ Eventually, he began to lose track of time, and he found himself walking aimlessly about the city. He passed Hot Shot's diner a few times, went past both the Autobot and Decepticon command centers at least three times, and passed the library another five times between that. He was going past the Autobot command center for the seventh or eighth time- he wasnt sure which, he'd lost count- when he heard the familiar, heavy footsteps of someone he knew very well. He stopped and waited for the mech to catch up to him.

"I thought you were supposed to be at home resting," He said just before they passed him. The footsteps paused in surprise before continuing on.

"I'm well rested now. You're concern is noted, friend," Optimus said as he started past.

"You wouldn't care if I stayed with you for awhile, would you, sir?" He asked, quickly catching up to the Autobot leader's stride.

"Go ahead. I'm headed to the library to see if I can... solve a very big puzzle."

"How many pieces? Or do you even know?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Starscream or Jetfire might, but I'm not about to bother them when I can easily find out myself with some data analysis in the library files..."

"I wasn't very good with data analysis. Ever."

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses, friend."

"Not you. You have no weakness at all, Optimus."

"No," Optimus sighed. "I, too, have a weakness. Just one locked so deep it seems to not exist."

They walked on in silence. Optimus sliently chipping away at his puzzle; The other thinking about what Optimus had said. _Optimus Prime has a weakness? If he does, he wasn't kidding about locking it deep inside him..._ He thought to himself. _Would I have the courage to lock my weakness away like that for as long as Optimus has?... Probably not._ They reached the library and paused outside the door.

"See you later, friend," Optimus said, starting up the steps towards the heavy doors of the Library.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... Later, Optimus," He replied, still somewhat distracted by other thoughts. Still deep in thought, he slowly made his way back towards Hot Shot's diner once again...

* * *

Subi: Whoo! Who thinks they know who it is? n-n I like the guess-who games, can you tell? 

Shiori: Yeah, we can. >>

Subi: Figures... n-n (too happy to really care) I'm just glad I updated this thing again...


	12. Kidnapping

Subi: That last chapter had a weird POV... Oo Maybe it would have been better as a 1st person POV instead... Oh well. ; Now you get to find out who it was though. n-n

**

* * *

12. Kidnapping**

"That's him there, Sideways. The femme trusts him, and she's the key to all of them."

"You're sure, Noizemaze?" Sideways's optics were narrow as he watched the mech walk down the steps of the library from walking with Optimus and start back towards the city park.

"Yep... And with the right kind of 'pep-talk', we could turn him to our side easily. What do you say?"

"What sort of 'pep talk'?"

"Why, this kind..." Noizemaze suddenly disappeared. Sideways sat up and muttered a quiet curse. A moment later there was a snarl below on the street.

"Noizemaze! What do you want?.!"

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend, Leobreaker? Or should I say... DarkBreaker?"

"Grrrrrrr... What do you want with me?" The lion-mech growled, transforming into his beast mode.

"I don't want anything with you in particular... It's someone else a friend needs to talk to- but since when would anyone listen to little-old-me?" Noizemaze grinned under his glass mask. _This is going to be easy if he falls for it._

"Like who?" Leo growled suspiciously, flicking his tail back and forth.

"Oh, just a little seeker who you and Snarl play with occasionally. You see, Scattershot's been gone awhile and been out of touch... I told him some of the newest arrivals in town the other day and he wants to give her a good gift and meet her..."

"... Who's the seeker?" Leobreaker sighed, giving in under the reasoning that it his old friend was the reason Noizemaze was there for.

"I think her name is Alexis, but I've never had the chance to talk with her to find out if that's really her name... She's about this tall and has mostly silver and red armor, with bits of blue-"

"Yes, that's Alexis... Where does he want to meet us then?"

"How about over by the old tower? I'm sure there are lots of things they could look around at while they talked. Kind of like an exploring game," Noizemaze suggested. Leobreaker thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, we'll meet him there around ten Earth time."

"I'll tell him that then," Noizemaze grinned before 'vanishing again. Sideways let out a quiet chuckle as his brother rematerialized next to him.

"Not bad, Noizemaze..."

"Almost too easy- but I had planned out that conversation before I even went down there..." Noizemaze snickered. "Now we just need to find a way to lose the cat and take the sword..."

"Leave _that_ to me..." Sideways sneered slightly, and shifting into his 'liquid' mode, seeped over the side of the building and into the dark alleyway...

* * *

"Hey, Shiori. Do you mind if I bring Alexis out to the old tower to look around for awhile? There's a friend I'd like for her to meet," Leo asked. Shiori smiled down at the golden bot. 

"Sure, as long as she's back by four..."

"You got it. Come on, Alexis. I'll let you ride on my back..."

"Okay!" The small seeker giggled before climbing on, careful not to hurt him.

"Hold on," Leo warned before starting off, taking careful leaps so to not harm Alexis. About fifteen minutes later, they reached the old tower.

"Wow..." Alexis breathed, looking around in astonishment. Leo stopped and took in the scene as well.

There were several buildings around them that were damaged or crumbling. Some they looked through the shattered windows and saw burned pieces of furniture, others all they could see was darkness. Leobreaker slowed, getting a bad feeling in his spark with each step. _What would Scattershot be doing way out here in this creepy, damaged part of town?_ He wondered as he looked around. Leobreaker paused near the tower, and gazed up in wonder.

"The tower's the only building practically standing..." Alexis whispered in awe. She hesitated before sliding down off of Leo's back and moving over to his front paws and putting her face in his mane-fur. "Leo, I don't like it here. Can we go home?" She whispered quietly, shivering from the strange energies she felt brushing against them as well as the cold wind that was blowing.

"Yeah, I don't think we should have come here anymore either..." Leo muttered, hugging her by putting his head over her shoulder. "Come on..." he said, pulling away slightly and kneeling on his front paws so she could get up easier.

"Muahahaha!" A voice laughed wickedly. Leobreaker stood up sharply and looked around in alarm.

"Who was that!" He asked himself, feeling his metal fur standing on end slightly. _That wasn't Scattershot for sure! What is going on here?_ Without warning, there was a scream right behind him and Leo spun around. "Alexis!" He cried, and found she wasn't there. _No... Alexis! Shiori's going to kill me for this!_

"Alexis!" He roared, fighting back sudden tears as he realized what he'd done. He stood there shaking for a moment before understanding she wasn't anywhere close enough to hear him, else she would have answered. Leo paused for a moment before whirling around and rushing towards the nearest place that would help look for Alexis... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Sorry for the lack of updates/chapters... My dad killed my internet last week and I've been sneaking on another computer and such to get on to talk and such... n-n With four/five computers in the house, its hard to keep me off the internet; Hence the possibility of posting chapters like this one... SO REVIEW PLEASE! ;-; The lack of reviews is not very inspiring... 


	13. Rescue Crew

Subi: ;-; Please review... ... ... I feel like a beggar, asking you guys to review this- I shouldn't have to ask, should I? I just want some FEEDBACK!... ;-; Amuse me with your requests for updates or help me with constructive criticism! REVIEW PLEASE! ... ... ...

**

* * *

13. Rescue Crew**

"Hehehehehe..." One of the Decepticons in what was _supposed_ to be a line was giggling. The olive-brown 'con next to him glared at the black, white and grey camo bot beside him.

"Cyclonus, can't you be quieter?" The bot on the other side of him snapped. Sixshot frowned at them from the other side of the room. _This is what Megatron has been working with?_ He asked himself silently as two of the mechs started arguing with each other while the giggling bot merely snickered even more. Without warning, a seeker appeared behind them and glared at the three mechs silently. Sixshot felt himself grin under his maskplate as he recognized who it was.

"... Is there something you three don't understand about standing in a line _quietly_?" The seeker growled.

"Meep!" All three of them squeaked and jumped to attention before realizing who it was.

" 'Screamer!" the third 'con gasped before spinning around to face the seeker.

"... ... ..." Starscream glared at the grey, blue and orange seeker.

"Oh, heh... Sorry, Starscream..." Thundercracker took a step back from the other seeker. "Forgot you don' like to be called that..." He added quietly, looking about ready to bolt. Starscream shook his head slightly before stepping around them and walking over to Sixshot.

"See what we have to deal with?" Starscream muttered before turning to face the rest of the Decepticons who were now fidgeting nervously. Sixshot tilted his head at the lined-up Decepticons.

"They look like they're afraid that they're going to get executed," He noted aloud.

"That's cause we _are_..." A small, red, black, and gold bot snapped before skittering around a large, green and silver 'con who simply blinked back at Starscream's glare. "Heh, don't mind us, we're just the racin' crew... that failed miserably..." the smaller mech added quietly, his green optics flickering at the two seekers uneasily. Sixshot couldn't help but grin faintly at the smaller bot's nervousness before looking back at Thundercracker and the olive-brown 'con. Sixshot sighed when he found they were arguing again.

"They can't find anything else better to do other than argue with one another?" He asked Starscream.

"No. Would you _shut up_?"

"Yessir!" the three of them jumped to attention again. Sixshot glanced at Starscream in surprise. _They wouldn't have done that back home... Why do they now?_ He wondered.

"Starscream, why do they listen-" Sixshot began, but was cut off by the door snapping open.

"Where's that blasted dragon!" Megatron growled after a quick glance around. Sixshot stared at him. _Dragon? What in the universe is a dragon?_

"I don' know... I didn't like him burning my aft every battle either..." Thundercracker muttered.

"Just cause you're a roasted marshmellow doesn't mean you should tell Megatron that," the small, red bot shot back.

"What was that, Ransack?" Thundercracker growled, taking a step towards the smaller mech.

"Leave my friend alone," The green mech said defensively.

"SILENCE!" Megatron roared, and they all jumped to attention again. Cyclonus restrained a small giggle before staring innocently at the Decepticon leader.

"What do we need to find that three-headed, fire-breathin' nuisance for anyways?" Ransack asked.

"_Because my daughter has been kidnapped, that's why!_" Starscream snarled, taking a floor-rattling step towards them and his optics flashing. All of the lined mechs cowered backwards, startled by the ferocity in Starscream's growl. Megatron himself shifted uneasily as he glanced at Starscream before looking back at the other Decepticons.

"Go find Scourge and Alexis," He ordered. The five 'Cons scrambled to get out the door, not wanting to be the last one in the room with either of the high commanders. Megatron gave Sixshot and Starscream an odd look before turning and leaving, his footsteps rattling the walls slightly as he headed down the hallway...

* * *

Leobreaker rushed into the park with a frightening roar. Several of the small sparklings backed away from him in alarm. Leobreaker paid them no mind- he was too occupied trying to locate several bots to help him. 

"Grrrrr... SHIORI!" He roared, throwing his head back and flashing his tail from side to side. He leapt around some sparklings and bounded down the pathway in the park. "Shiori, Optimus, Hot Shot... ANYONE!" Leo cried, scrambling the last few steps before pawing the door to Hot Shot's diner open and forcing himself to stop in the empty restaurant. "Hot Shot?" He whimpered desperately, and the racer came around the corner of the counter with a puzzled look.

"What is it, Leo?" Hot Shot asked, kneeling down and gently wiping away the lion's tears.

"Alexis... She's... She's gone and... and..." Leo fought back more tears. _It's all my fault!_ He wanted to tell his friend, but found he couldn't say anything. Hot Shot stood up and started towards the door.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets start looking," was all the racer said before pushing the door open and transforming and speeding down the street. Leo shook his head to clear it before leaping out and running towards the Autobot command center. _I might have lead her into a trap, but I swear with all of my spark I'll find a way to get her back- with or without help! I swore to Shiori I'd help protect her, And I'll never go back on that promise!_ He thought fiercely. He let out a roar, leapt around Vector Prime coming the opposite direction, and raced down another street looking for Alexis on the way to the Autobot Headquarters... ... ...

* * *

Optimus watched as several transformers ran out into the snow from the unsheltered steps outside of the library. Older bots swept up handfuls of snow, packed them tight, and threw them at one another while smaller bots stood near the edge of the sheltered/unsheltered overhang and tentatively poked their toes and fingers at the white fluff on the ground that was falling from the sky. A faint smile crept along Optimus' lips, and he tilted his face up to the sky, ignoring the fact that the flakes melted as soon as they hit his optics, leaving droplets of water that magnified his sight oddly. He let out a soft sigh, and all of a sudden he felt as if most of his tension and grief had been let out in that same instant. He brought his face down back to level and with a strange sense of freedom, he sprang out into the snow. He raced some of the older mechs down the street to the park, laughing as if he was one of them; As if he was eighteen and fully alive once again... 

"Catch me if you can!" he called, scooping up a small handful of snow and throwing it at the nearest one with a careful force as to not hurt them. Optimus ducked under a returned throw and bounded through the snow, sending sprays of it everywhere with each step. He reached the middle of the park and stopped to watch Snarl splashing around in the snow with the smaller, silver wolf.

"Snooooouuuuuww!" Snarl howled, thrilled, and turned to see Optimus standing there watching him. "Is there something I can do for you, Optimus?" the blue and white wolf asked. A strange glimmer was in the Prime's gold optics as he shook his head. Snarl tilted his head at the Autobot leader suspiciously- and watched as Optimus got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. Snarl started in surprise as the larger mech laughed, and lightly flung another snowball back at the small bot that had got him.

"Oof!" the mech grunted as he fell over, before breaking into laughter with his friends. Optimus chuckled gently and then bounded deeper into the snow-covered path, heading further into the suburbs of the city, now searching for someone. The smaller mechs began to chase each other around in the snow, and Snarl transformed, slung his blade over his shoulder, and playfully joined in the chase...

* * *

Subi: Yay... Sort of... Okay, not really. I already told you I'm barely on... ;-; Dad shut off all the computers last night so I had _no internet_ at all... Plus if I dont get at least five reviews from these last two chapters, I think I'm going to stop writing and end up emailing the story to my friend (the real "Shiori") instead and anyone else who I know that's reading it. ;-; ... ... ... ... This is how desperate I am for amusement... -.-; 


	14. Demands

Subi: Oo I'm posting the 14th chapter in the same day as 12 & 13? It's almost an update frenzy... >>; I hope I get reviews for this...

**

* * *

14. Demands**

"Where is the sword?" the sparking shadow before her demanded, it's pink optics flashing furiously. Alexis pulled away from it the best she could, biting back a whimper.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You _lie_, now where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Alexis shouted sharply, feeling her own optics flash. "I don't know what this sword _is_, much less what it _looks_ like! If I say I don't know, I don't know! I don't know! Now let me go home!"

"Sorry, sweetheart. You can't go anywhere until we get the sword," the black and orange mech on the other side of the room told her. "We need the sword, and we know you're _supposed_ to have it; So why don't you have it?"

"... Was that supposed to mean something?" She asked, blinking at him in confusion.

"By the Allspark..." The mech said, putting his face in his hands. The shadow hissed and took five zigzagged jumps over to him. Alexis waited a moment before glancing around searchingly. _I need to get out of here... I don't know what they want from me, but I know I'd rather be with mom and dad... or Uncle Optimus or Uncle Megatron..._ She thought. Yet even as she thought about her family, Hot Shot's encouraging voice floated through her mind. She looked around again and found a broken window not far from where she was. Glancing back at the two bots on the other side of the room she quietly stood up and walked closer to the window.

"Maybe she really doesn't know where it is... There's no way to tell where the sword went since it disappeared twenty-nine million years ago... How could she have gotten it to begin with?"

"... You ought to be asking the Chaos Bringer- not me, Noizemaze."

"Well, he isn't here, now is he?" the orange-black bot snapped back. Alexis examined the windowframe and decided if she transformed she could fit through it. She took another glance back at the two mechs, noting that they were arguing with each other rather than paying attention to her. She looked back at the window.

"..." She stared at it for a moment, weighing her chances of escaping compared to staying. She found herself fingering the gold necklace Hot Shot'd given her for her birthday a two weeks ago. _Hot Shot... I want to be able to see you again..._ Making her decision she took one last look at her two kidnappers before transforming and flying out the window at a lightning speed.

"What the-?" One of them began.

"Slag!" The other shouted. A moment later there was a loud crash behind her as a black and orange stealth-jet broke through the frame of the window and chased after her. "Get back here!" It shouted at her.

"I think I outlasted my visit," Alexis told him as she dodged around him as he flew past. "I'm going home," She added, and with that shot closer to the ground and flew a few feet above the pavement as she raced him down the street in an attempt to lose him...

* * *

She really wasn't doing a good job at avoiding him; It seemed that everywhere she turned he was there and attempting to make her crash to the ground. Alexis had tried looping around him, spinning away from him, even pushing herself to her frame's limits of sheer speed on a straight path to escape him. _By Primus, why can't he just leave me alone and let me go home? I don't even know what he wanted in the first place!_ She thought, fighting back tears as she flew past more damaged buildings. 

"Get back here!" Noizemaze yelled, trying to ram into her again, only to have her twist around and flash down another street. "..." He spun around and followed her, using his "warp system" he learned from Vector Prime nine Cybertronian years earlier to catch up with her fleeting form. "And just _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" Noizemaze growled as he drew even with her.

"Home!" She cried, and fell back sharply and was suddenly behind him.

"What the-?" He began, breaking off as lasers suddenly slammed into his afterburners. "ARG!" He yelled as a shot tore through his right wing, sending him spiraling into a nearby building. Alexis flashed past and around another corner, once again heading lower for cover.

Muttering and swearing under his breath, Noizemaze attempted to pick himself up only to discover himself entangled in a massive amount of powerlines and broken wall-framework. "Slag!" He snarled, and pulling a dark-orange, two-bladed sword began to cut through the wires holding him. Sideways raced past in the solid form of a purple, yellow, and grey motorcycle, cackling as he saw his brother entangled in the ruins of a building.

"Slag you!" Noizemaze shouted after him, slashing at the last remaining wires that held his right arm in place. Sideways merely laughed more and zipped around the corner after the fleeting shadow of the small seeker...

Alexis continued to dodge around buildings and turn down random streets after she'd shot down Noizemaze. Behind her, she heard the engine of a small, light vehicle following- and to her horror, gaining- on her. She considered going higher where it would be harder for the mech chasing her to see her. Before she got gained more altitude however, the mech fired a few shots, and one hit her wing. Biting back a scream, Alexis transformed and landed on her feet. Without even a backwards glance, she started running; dispite the growing feeling that it was futile to try to escape. Several shots rang out and she let out a yelp as she felt something rip through her ankle. Crashing sideways to the ground, she struggled to a sitting position, moving her hand down to the damaged circuits.

Alexis looked up sharply as she heard the sound of a bot transforming, and found Sideways a few steps away from her with a long, black sword in one of his hands.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," He growled threateningly. "Where is the sword?"

"I don't know. I just want to go home," Alexis whispered, looking at him fearfully.

"Then... You leave me no other choice," Sideways said, grasping his sword's hilt and bringing it back over his shoulder. Alexis suddenly realized what he was going to do and put both of her arms up in a weak defense against the oncoming blow. She shut her optics off as the sword began its lethal swing downwards...

"NO!" ... ... ...

* * *

Subi: Oh noes! What will happen to Alexis? n-n ... Is this good yet? Oo? Do I get reviews for a build in events?... Any kind of reward? Reviews preferred... please? 

Shiori: Nooooo! Alexis! ;-; Why do you have to be so evil? ...

Subi: Uhm... Cause it's me? Oo;

Shiori: True...The pain is already unbearable... My daughter! ;-; They'd better review for Alexis's sake!... (thinks: even though I've been slacking... ; ... :going to go fix that: )


	15. Rescue of the Red Blade

Subi: Yay... n-n fourth chapter in two days... I guess it is a writing/posting frenzy while I still have the chance... Oo; Hope you guys don't mind... It's been slightly delayed by the fustrating inability to upload the chapters. ...

Shiori: Sometimes I really hate you for all the evilness you create... >>

Subi: Well, I _am_ the _evil _one here... >p Muahaha...

Shiori: -.-; I'll have to keep that in mind...

**

* * *

15. Rescue of the Red Blade**

"Then... You leave me no other choice..."

"NO!" Something flashed between her and Sideways, followed by the sound of two swords hitting each other. Alexis hesitantly lifted her head and looked up at her rescuer. His dark blue-grey, yellow, and red frame stood before her defensively; and even though he wasn't facing her, Alexis recognized who he was. He had a single, red blade in his hands, blocking the imposing black sword. His light-blue optics flashed at Sideways.

"Hot Shot..." Alexis whispered, somewhat stunned. As if saying his name had been some cue, he pulled back slightly before flinging his sword arm wide, pushing Sideways back. Hot Shot took the chance to quickly turn to face Alexis.

"Get out of here; I'll hold him off," He told her before having to turn and block another attack from Sideways, this time directed at him. Alexis struggled to her feet despite the screaming pain in her lower leg and stumbled down the street Hot Shot'd come from. Behind her, Alexis could hear the fierce clashes of the blades as Hot Shot fought to keep Sideways from following her.

She managed to get a few city blocks before her leg gave out completely. Biting back tears of pain, Alexis clung to the fact that Hot Shot was trying to rescue her to keep going, now crawling on her hands and knees to move forward. She heard a sharp yell back near the battlefield, and then the roar of a engine racing after her. She faintly noted that it was approaching way to fast to be Sideways, and it didn't have the aerial tone to be Noizemaze. Sure enough, Hot Shot skidded to a stop next to her and transformed.

"You're hurt..." He began, frowning down at her. Alexis nodded, and looked up at him. Hot Shot sighed softly and then knelt beside her. "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked.

"If you insist on it..." Alexis said quietly, knowing that she'd slow him down by her sheer size. Hot Shot didn't seem to care as he lifted her into his arms and started down the street at a quickened pace.

"They're blocking communications.." He muttered after he tried to contact the Autobot Headquarters unsuccessfully. Hot Shot paused near a half-collapsed building awhile later, setting her down gently while he rested his arms from the strain. Alexis leaned on him somewhat for support while she quickly examined the building. _We could hide under that with ease and not be seen..._ She noted, before putting a hand on his arm.

"Hot Shot...?"

"Yeah, Alexis?"

"Would it be better to hide and wait for someone to find us?" She asked softly, glancing around to make sure they were still alone. "If it's not a friend, it would give us an advantage to jump out and attack if we needed to... Or get out to let a friend know where we are."

"Maybe... Why, do you see somewhere that would work for that?" He straightened slightly to look for a place. "That would work..." He said agreeably when he finally saw what Alexis pointed out. Helping her over to it, he let her crawl under the metal overhang before slipping under it himself.

"A bit bigger than I thought it was..." Alexis joked, pressing herself closer to the wall to give him some room. He leaned against the wall near the opening and shot her a faint smile.

"It's fine, Alexis. Probably better than staying out in the open where they can find us," He told her, folding one of his legs under the other and putting his arm over his knee. Hot Shot found that he only had to turn his head to look out the opening.

"I suppose..." She sighed. Crawling over and curling up next to him, she gently laid her head on his lap and began to fall asleep. Hot Shot glanced down at Alexis in surprise, feeling his cheeks warm slightly before he turned his head to resume watching for anything...

* * *

Subi: n-n Still hate me, Shiori? 

Shiori: oo; I'll have to think about that for a bit before I can say...

Subi: Yay! Saved from near-death! n-n

Shiori: Oo? Who said I was going to kill you?

Subi: Good question... Oo; ... ... ... Please review. ;-; I'm considering ending the story here on the site after the next chapter or two if i dont get _something_ from you guys. I'd really like to continue sharing this with all of you, but i'm getting so discouraged... Prove me wrong and review, please...


	16. Searchers

Subi: n-n ... Shockbox, You may never find out the answer to the question. Muahaha...

Shiori: Don't make me go get the riddle box...

Subi: Riddles! n-n (runs off to find the riddle box) >D

Shiori: X-x; Shouldn't have mentioned it, now the newest rp we've been doing is going to be five times harder... >.> ;

Subi: Muahahaha!... n-n Riddles are amusing...

Shiori: Maybe for you. >>;

**

* * *

16. Searchers**

"Where are they?" Leobreaker growled to himself as he bounded down yet another street, looking for Alexis and Hot Shot. Not long ago they'd gotten a scrambled, incomplete message from Hot Shot saying he'd found Alexis but was lost himself. There'd been something about Sideways and an injury in the message, but there was so much static that the message could no longer be heard completely.

"Ahhh!" Leo cried sharply, barely dodging around a fire truck and a heavy-duty semi that had just turned the corner in front of him. "By Primus, Optimus, watch for oncoming traffic!" He growled, giving the fire truck a look. "Even _I_ remember the driver's rules..."

"Sorry, Leo," Optimus chuckled before turning serious. "Have you found them yet?"

"If I'd found them, I wouldn't be worried about running into you," The lion sighed, following them as they drove down another street back towards the outskirts of the city.

"I hope they're alright," Shiori's voice said. Leo glanced over at the semi-truck questioningly.

"More than half of the city is looking, Shiori. They can handle themselves until we find them."

"I know," The blue semi sighed, moving over to the far side of the street to see if she could catch sight of either her daughter or Hot Shot...

* * *

Hot Shot woke when he felt the ground trembling beneath him. _What's going on?_ He wondered in alarm, looking out the opening to see what was happening. Not seeing anything, he put his arms around Alexis to help protect her from anything that could fall on her. Hot Shot hesitated as he heard a familiar engine coming closer. He sighed in relief as he heard and recognized the approaching voices. 

"Blaming yourself isn't helping them, Leo..."

"But Shiori... It _is_ my fault... If I'd realized that it couldn't have been Scattershot-"

"Keep looking Leo," Optimus's commanding voice cut in, and Hot Shot saw Leobreaker walk past with his head facing the other way. Hot Shot looked down at Alexis and found her dark blue optics gazing back at him, and a silent agreement flashed between them. She pulled back to the farthest place in their hiding place to give Hot Shot room to crawl out through the wide crack. Once he was out, he turned to help Alexis out and picked her up so she wouldn't strain her wounded leg.

"I am looking..." the lion muttered further ahead in the street. "I'm not finding anything either," Leo added with a growl. Hot Shot paused as Shiori finally reached the end of her patience with Leo.

"That _does_ it!" Shiori snapped, transforming sharply. "Look here, Leobreaker- Just because we haven't found them yet doesn't mean that they're dead, so quit acting like it's too late for them! You're a warrior, you know how war is. You don't turn around on the wounded and say 'we don't have enough supplies to help you all so we're not going to help any of you.' It's selfish, and you know it! If you're in a team that gets captured, you don't try to get out on your own without helping your team escape as well! They _aren't_ dead- Not now, and not anytime soon! Get _over_ the fact you took lives; It was a time of war!" Shiori stormed past him, leaving him staring after her in complete shock.

"Somewhat of a cruel way to put it... but she speaks the truth," Optimus noted from behind him, spending the time to look at both sides of the street for anything either of the other two Autobots had missed.

"The truth hurts..." Leo whimpered quietly, dragging himself to his feet and following Shiori. Hot Shot hesitated before stepping into the street not far from Optimus. The Autobot leader's engine slipped into idle for a moment before he transformed.

"Hot Shot, Alexis... Are you two alright?" The tall Autobot asked them. Leobreaker spun around, and Shiori ran back to the others.

"I'm fine, it's Alexis who was damaged," Hot Shot reassured them. He blinked in surprise as Shiori threw her arms around him and Alexis.

"Thank Primus you're both safe! What happened to Sideways?" Shiori asked as she pulled away slightly.

"Uh..." Hot Shot said, still somewhat stunned by the older femmebot's hug. Alexis giggled softly.

"Hot Shot fought him to give me time to escape before coming after me," the small seeker explained. Shiori nodded, giving Hot Shot a warm smile.

"Lets get you two back to be looked over before sending you home," Optimus suggested, offering to carry Alexis. She carefully slid out of Hot Shot's arms and limped over to him...

* * *

Subi: n-n ... ... ... 

Shiori: Yay!... n-n they're safe!

Subi: Imagine that... >>

Optimus Prime: ... By the way, when are you going to start working on my story again?

Subi: oo; No idea... >>;


	17. Feelings

**

* * *

17. Feelings**

"You're all fixed, Alexis. Your armor is a little weak, so don't overstrain it by running or transforming. Other than that, you're free to go."

"Thanks, Red Alert," She said, slipping off the bad and walking to the medical lobby. She stopped at the door as she saw several people there waiting for her. Starscream was sitting in one of the chairs with Shiori sitting next to him with one of his arms around her. Nearby, Hot Shot was in another chair, looking exhausted, and Optimus stood behind him with his hands resting gently on the younger Autobot's shoulders comfortingly. Leobreaker was pacing near the door, and another green and white seeker was standing in the center of the triangle they'd unconsciously created.

Alexis hesitated, looking around at them again. She blinked as her optics met Optimus's gold ones, sending warmth and strength towards her. Alexis smiled silently and walked towards Shiori and Starscream. Starscream noticed her coming first, and gently hugged Shiori, letting her know. After getting a warm hug from almost everybody in the group- the green seeker apparently didn't want to hug anyone- Alexis was scooped up into her father's arms and carried home. Shiori stayed behind with Hot Shot to talk with him for a moment about something. Optimus, Leobreaker, and the green seeker followed Starscream and Alexis part way home before turning off to go to the park...

* * *

"We really don't have to talk about this, Shiori... I didn't just save Alexis; I sort of saved Leobreaker too... And myself, I guess... But really, Shiori, we don't-" 

"Hot Shot, I want you to know. I talked with Starscream about it and he agrees with me. We don't mind. We want you to know that if you ever want to ask. Starscream couldn't be more happier if you even asked us if we would mind you being her bondmate if she agrees to you. We know you well enough to know you'd treat her kindly. I'm not saying that it's going to be anytime soon or anything else like that."

"I... Shiori... This is really random, you know that?"

"Sort of. Better now at a random moment rather than you never get the chance."

"Rather than...? What?"

"I can't explain it, Hot Shot. I just know you'll probably never get the chance to ask us."

"... ...?" Hot Shot found he couldn't find anything to say in return. He found himself staring into Shiori's blue optics that kept fading from her normal light blue, to an incredibly dark navy, to a white-blue back to normal, only to go through the fading and brightening colors again. _She's really unsettled about something,_ He realized, and found a rather uneasy feeling growing in him as well. _If she's nervous, there's got to be something bad about to happen soon..._

"Are you feeling alright, Shiori?" He asked. Shiori's optics flashed as she looked around quickly.

"Something powerful is coming... It grows closer every day. Even Megatron and Blazestorm feel it coming. The Minicons in the park speak of the Chaos Bringer stirring in the depths of space. Many are building up Iacon's defenses. The overall sense of danger overwhelms everything, Hot Shot. It tries to take a hold on everyone. I've seen Optimus shiver at one of its attempts to grasp us while we were looking for you and Alexis."

Hot Shot found himself shaking suddenly. _The Chaos Bringer,_ He thought worriedly. _Primus, please tell me he hasn't been rebuilding himself in the Alpha System_...

"If it is the Chaos Bringer that everyone is feeling, then we ought to be helping the Minicons build our defenses," He said aloud, sharply aware of the hollow sound in his voice. Shiori nodded, turning to leave.

"We can only hope we're not too late," She said quietly as she left the room, leaving Hot Shot staring after her...

* * *

Subi: Don't you just love complications? >p 

Shiori: oo; You really _are_ evil...

Subi: At least I admit it... (mutters) Unlike Megatron... >>

Shiori: True... Oo I still don't know what to think about the whole concept...


	18. The New Seer

**18. The New Seer**

Hot Shot stared after Shiori as she left the room. _I still don't have a clue as to why she wanted to go over that now..._ He thought in confusion.

"Primus..." Hot Shot breathed, putting his face in his hands as he sat in one of the chairs nearby. "That had to be the _weirdest_ conversation I've had with anyone yet..." He muttered. He glanced up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and found himself looking at Red Alert.

"What are you muttering about now, Hot Shot?"

"Does _all_ of Optimus's bloodline generation come up with the _strangest_ times to have the _strangest_ conversations?" He asked. Red Alert laughed, "I wouldn't know. I don't think I ever met his youngest sister."

"He had a younger sister than Shiori?"

"Yep. I think her name was Cheryl."

"Okay then... I wonder if she was anything like Shiori and Optimus..."

"Shiori and Cheryl's 'brother' that they knew technically died before the war even broke out, Hot Shot," Red Alert said quietly. "His spark was just so hell-bent on warning everyone that it jumped into Optimus' body at the same time Primus put Silvershadow in it. That's why he was called 'Optronix' for part of the beginning of the war."

"I never knew that..."

"Few do. Now what was that about odd questions at odd times?"

"Something Shiori was talking to me about..." Hot Shot answered reluctantly.

"About what?"

"Forget it," Hot Shot sighed. "I'll figure it out eventually..." ... ...

* * *

Shiori walked down the snow-covered sidewalk next to the park, listening to the laughs and shouts of sparklings playing in the snow. She paused briefly when she saw Leo bounding this way and that, spraying up snow with each leap as he playfully chased several transformers of various sizes around. Shiori smiled, and then realized she didn't see Snarl or the grey-silver wolf anywhere. _Where are those two?_ She wondered as she continued on. She heard the sound of a large transformer bounding across the snow towards her, but thought nothing of it until the mech caught her in a hug- and they both fell into the snow. 

"What in the universe-?.!" Shiori began, then realized the other mech was laughing. She grinned as she recognized his deep chuckling, and pulled herself up to look at her 'attacker'. Sure enough, her optics met with the glimmering gold ones that were reflected back at her, full of amusement. Giggling somewhat herself, she got up and helped her brother stand.

"So what was the tackle-hug for?" She joked.

"What's wrong with greeting a sister with a hug?" He countered, still chuckling. Shiori laughed.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that. What are you up to now?" She asked. His optics dimmed suddenly.

"I need you to give this to Alexis," Optimus said quietly, holding something out in his hand. "Tell her to hide it well and give it to no one else except you, Starscream, or me." Shiori saw the gold shard glittering at her from his hand. She took it carefully, and immediately felt the spark inside the shard. Shiori looked back up at him up sharply. "You're giving her a sword?" She breathed.

"I am doing what Primus and Cheryl asked of me." He paused. "Primus doesn't want Alexis to know what it is until later; he'll show her what it is when she's ready." Shiori hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Alright then," Optimus said, and gave his sister a quick nuzzle with his nose ridge- his version of a kiss with his mask on- before dashing through the snow back to Sixshot, who was looking over at them in confusion. Shiori laughed as she watched him go, and then realized she'd never seen _Optimus_ that happy since the day they figured out they were siblings. _I guess the Earth saying "Snow unleashes the child in everyone" is really true,_ She thought as she continued on her way home.. ... ...

* * *

Shiori sat next to Starscream, sleeping, on the couch. She gently slid under his arm and leaned against him, putting her head on his chest and looking down at the gold shard still in her hand. She recognized the shard from the necklace her younger sister used to wear around her neck next to the locket that held a picture of Orion, Shiori, and Cheryl together. She lifted her other hand and gently fingered the thin, silver chain that her locket- with the same picture- was on around her neck. She found the locket, and clasped it in her hand. 

She'd always wondered what happened after she left the Generation Dimensions- If Cheryl had taken leadership; If the city had simply fallen to the constant Decepticon assaults; Or if both happened, had Cheryl died with the city or fled. Whatever had happened, one thing was now clear to Shiori: _I'm the only full Pax left of my generation..._ Her optics flickered as she felt something wet hit her hand, and realized she was crying. She tried to fight the tears, but found she couldn't. She pressed herself closer to Starscream for a sense of comfort, and felt him stir slightly, putting his arm around her shaking shoulders in a loose hug. Presently, Shiori slid off-line; crying herself to sleep in Starscream's embrace, not realizing that Starscream was hugging her for his own comfort from his most recent vision as well.

Starscream looked down at Shiori's tear-stricken face, feeling her still trembling in his arms. His optics flashed at the familiarity of the look between the present and his vision...

-**_... The bright star surrounded by at least six planets was dimming; and a huge, dark form seemed to be emerging from its dying light... It's shadow blocked much of the star's light, if not revealing it's form was bigger. Part of the dark shadow's shape was long, spikelike 'wings' that curled out from the form's back, coming down to it's lower leg. The overall shape was transformer like, only bigger than the planets around it itself. The thing that really set Starscream's spark cold was it's head; with the star's light behind it, everything about the Transformer's frame was black, but it's horned head blocked enough light to let the shadow's red optics blaze in its own fire-like gaze... Starscream immediately recognized who it was as it turned towards the nearest planet in the Alpha system. Starscream let out a mental scream of protest: "Leave Plains planet alone!" But the Transformer paid no attention to Starscream's unheard scream; Drawing its huge hand back and tearing into the grassy planet without mercy. Starscream felt the spark of Alpha-Que, the only Quessenticon he knew, flash its last plea to protect the planets before vanishing into the darkened light of the Matrix... ... ..._**

**_The Chaos Bringer was near Cybertron now, and Starscream was fighting a black, dark red, and dark green transformer on Cybertron's surface near the ruins of Autobot City on the southern half of Primus's surface. Slash after slash brought bright flashes of light, and Starscream found himself jumping into his 'ghost-mode' to avoid fatal swings and launch fierce attacks into the back of his challenger. The mech twisted away to avoid Starscream's right blade, only to have the seeker bring _**both **_of his blades back the other way._**

_**"No!" Noizemaze shouted, and leapt into the way of Starscream's fatal swing, knocking the other mech to the ground. Starscream's blades flashed through Noizemaze with ease, slashing the Unicronian's sparkbox open, killing him instantly. Almost instinctively, Starscream kicked himself away from Noizemaze's frame, landing roughly on the ground, feeling the half-dormant Unicron spark pulsing in him. Noizemaze's frame exploded in the sky where Starscream and the other Unicronian were fighting... **Come...** The dark spark inside Starscream called; He stood and faced the Chaos Bringer..**_

_**"Starscream!" Someone called, and his Primus-originated spark flinched. He turned slightly, but the other half of him screamed at him to return. He turned back to face Unicron.**_

_Star Convoy!**" Another voice shouted, and the dark spark in him suddenly shattered. **Shiori..._ **_Starscream thought, and turned all the way around to face her- only to be forced back a step by Shiori throwing her frame into his arms in relieved tears... ... ...-_**

Starscream reached out and brushed away some of the last tears on his bondmate's face. "Forever," He whispered. Starscream twisted his frame slightly to gather Shiori in his arms and carried her into their room. _I'll never leave you like I did before, Shiori... It tore at me to know what I'd done; It will not happen again._ He promised silently as he walked down the hallway... ... ...

* * *

Subi: I hope you enjoyed. >S By the way, this is the end of The Swords of Primus & Unicron II: Family Troubles. So please review. 


End file.
